As Lendas de Milo
by Nala Ellenika
Summary: Todos dizem q meu irmão é o maior mulherengo do Santuário... Mas eu estou aqui p/ mostrar q ñ é bem assim. Milo é de escorpião, poxa! Acha q ia pegar qqer uma? Claro q ñ! Ele só ficaria c/ A melhor. Mas enfim... Leiam e entenderão o q quero dizer.
1. Capítulo 1

_Oi, gnt!_

_Mais uma vez estou aki postando duas fics ao mesmo tempo! XD Poxa, eu fiz fic prum monte de personagens... Mas ñ poderia ficar sem uma pro meu aniki, neh?_

_Milo - Cruel! Eu fui deixado de escanteio pela minha própria irmã T_T_

_Ah, não seja tão dramático, Milo. Sabe q isso ñ é vdd u.u_

_Milo - Então pq só agora resolveu fazer uma fic minha? ¬¬_

_Bom... Pense assim, eu fiquei um tempão matutando em como fazer uma coisa bem amis legal p/ vc, ao invez de só jogar uma história qqer u.u_

_Milo - sei... ù.u_

_Ah, pára de ser chato aniki! *faz cócegas* X3_

_Milo - Isso é apelação! XD_

_Bom... Espero q gostem da fic... Comentem, onegai! ^^v_

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_

_**As Lendas de Milo**_

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-__**  
**_

As pessoas costumam dizer que meu irmão é o cara mais mulherengo do Santuário, e tenho certeza que muitos dirão que o que estou escrevendo é para defendê-lo apenas por ser meu irmão, ou que, pelo fato de ser sua irmãzinha, ele me trate diferente e, assim, eu não saiba como ele realmente age com as mulheres. Acontece que não posso deixar de dizer o que vejo que é verdade, e como convivo com ele muito mais do que qualquer um que conte essas histórias, posso assegurar que não estou falando sem conhecimento de causa. Meu mestre, Camus, também é testemunha do que direi, pois sendo ele seu melhor amigo (e por favor, ninguém disse que os melhores amigos têm de ser, necessariamente, amantes!) é a pessoa que mais escuta as verdadeiras opiniões de meu irmão.

Na verdade, percebo que esta paranóia de fazer um par yaoi dos dois é uma fantasia doida das meninas que gostam de escrever histórias sobre dois dos Cavaleiros mais bonitos do Santuário (não vou esconder o que penso, tenho olhos! E um bom gosto também...), e quando colocam meu irmão como um mulherengo, é um reflexo das milhares de meninas que escrevem histórias se colocando como suas amadas, pois realmente devem querer muito um cara como ele. Já que ele, além de bonito, impulsivo e carismático (não tão carismático quando se trata de um inimigo ou de Aiolia, claro...) também é de Escorpião, o tão famoso signo da sexualidade, todas devem ficar doidinhas tentando imaginar como seria ser sua namorada. Eu não as culpo, mas a verdade seja dita, né?

Em primeiro lugar, Milo realmente trata muito bem todas as garotas, a não ser que sejam insuportáveis, como a Tetis costumava ser antigamente, ou como as tias chatas que ficam beliscando suas bochechas e te tratando como se fosse um bebê de três anos quando você já está com dez! Se bem que nunca tivemos esse azar. Ele também não deixa de olhar com muito interesse e comentar quando vê uma menina muito bonita, seja ela uma jovenzinha de dezesseis ou uma coroa bonitona na casa dos cinqüenta, mas isso é porque ele é muito sincero, porque eu tenho certeza que todo homem olha, nem todos comentam, mas meu irmão é expansivo, vocês sabem. Eu também olho os meninos (e devo admitir que não deixo de perceber quando uma menina é bonita, também).

E, afinal, qual é o problema? Perceber a beleza de alguém não quer dizer que estamos a fim delas. Aliás, meu irmão está quase sempre muito longe disso, afinal, ele é bem o seu signo. Acho que as meninas sempre se lembram do fato de Escorpião ser o signo da sexualidade quando estão em suas fantasias, mas se esquecem do fato de que é, também, o signo da mania de perfeição. E, por Athena, como Milo tem essa mania! Sempre achei que, apesar de olhar pra todo corpo e rosto de mulher bonita, ele nunca conseguiria ter uma namorada. Cheguei a achar que eu perderia a virgindade antes dele e, pra quem não sabe, sou seis anos mais nova... Se bem que, como ele... Bem... Morreu... Na batalha contra Hades e só ressuscitou quando vencemos os Deuses no Olimpo, quatro anos depois, essa diferença de idade baixou para dois anos, já que os Dourados voltaram com a mesma idade com que haviam falecido. Mas isso não muda muita coisa nesta história.

O que eu realmente quero dizer é que meu irmão tem essa mania de perfeição desde que me conheço por gente. Lembro vagamente de quando morávamos na vila indígena no Brasil, onde minha mãe fazia seus estudos, eu só tinha quatro anos, ou talvez quase isso, e um senhor fora para lá ensinar artes marciais. Ele era da tribo, mas saíra quando jovem para conhecer o dito "mundo civilizado", voltando com outros tipos de conhecimentos depois de uns quarenta anos. Milo era um de seus melhores alunos, mesmo se comparado com os adultos, e havia a neta deste homem, uma jovenzinha de quinze anos. Ele ficara encantado com a menina, e o fato de ser mais velha dava um certo clima a mais na idade em que meu irmão estava. Ficava espiando a garota para todo lugar que ia.

- Milo quer namorar a neta do sifu! – eu disse rindo (sifu é o mestre de kung fu).

Ele ficou vermelho, nossa mãe também riu e perguntou se era verdade, ele ficou emburrado e retrucou.

- É só porque ela é muito bonita, e luta muito bem. Quando eu for adulto, vou querer namorar uma menina bonita como ela, e lutar ainda melhor do que ela. Mas não quero namorar a filha do sifu.

- E por que não? – perguntou mamãe, interessada ao ver a expressão muito séria para um menino de apenas dez anos.

- Por que ela me trata como criança. Uma vez ela viu que eu a estava olhando muito e disse que se eu quisesse um beijo ela me dava. Aposto que só fez isso porque acha que sou um menino que ainda não sabe o que são sentimentos de adultos. Beijo é coisa séria e não uma coisa pra ela brincar comigo!

- Qualquer menino ficaria pulando de alegria se pudesse ganhar o primeiro beijo de uma moça tão bonita... – ela cutucou.

- E não sou qualquer menino. Posso olhar pra todas as meninas do mundo e achar elas lindas, mas quando eu for namorar, quero que seja com uma moça que não brinque com os sentimentos.

Mamãe ficou espantada, e ao mesmo tempo orgulhosa com os pensamentos dele. Eu era muito pequena e não entendi nada, mas a conversa me chamou tanto a atenção que é uma das únicas de que me lembro da época.

Sim, ele sempre foi muito exigente, o piso de madeira da casa da árvore tinha de estar perfeitamente reto, com o sapê do teto muito bem posto para não sobrar uma falha sequer, os desenhos não podiam ter nenhum borrão ou partes sem cor entre os arranhões do lápis de cor, ou ele não gostava e jogava fora. Da segunda menina que ele gostou, um ou dois meses depois, ele desistiu porque ela disse que os meninos não eram sentimentais como as meninas. Ora, ele não discutiria o fato de meninos e meninas serem diferentes, mas daí a dizer que os sentimentos masculinos, só por serem demonstrados de forma diferente, eram mais atrofiados que os das meninas era demais para ele.

Não sei como ele cresceu a partir daí, pois aconteceu o incidente que nos separou até quando eu tinha quase quinze anos, quando nos reencontramos numa das lutas na batalha das Doze Casas. Mas depois de um tempo reunidos percebi que ele continuava o mesmo. "Que droga, o couro da minha bota já está ficando torto, tenho que trocar antes que arrebente num treino." Ou então "Hey, Camus, não acha que aquele templo novo que fizeram do lado do Coliseu está com o teto meio torto do lado de cá?" e realmente estava, muito pouco, quase imperceptível se ele não tivesse dito, aliás, até mesmo dizendo era difícil de ver, mas realmente estava.

Quando se tratava de meninas bonitas, era quase sempre a mesma história: ele elogiava alguma coisa, os colegas já diziam, rindo, que ele era galinha, mas depois ele se reunia com Camus e, muitas vezes, comigo e Hyoga, e dizia que tinha algum defeito na pobre mortal. Ou ela não cuidava muito bem do cabelo, o que mostrava que era um pouco desleixada, ou tratava mau alguém, e Milo odiava quem tratava mau os outros, a não ser que tivesse um bom motivo, ou era aquela menina de nariz empinado, que media os outros de cima abaixo como se ela fosse muita coisa, outra era a esquentadinha que queria se mostrar superior a todos sem necessidade, ou aquela que se mostrava egoísta, pensando só em si e ferindo as convicções e sentimentos dos outros. Nunca entendi bem como ele via tudo isso com tanta facilidade, mas depois de um tempo de observação não havia quem não percebesse que Milo estava certo. Garotas perfeitas para ele eram como eu, mas eu era sua irmã, claro! Também tinha Marin, mas o que sentia por ela sempre fora uma grande amizade, além do mais, mesmo que ela fosse quase perfeita em esconder seus sentimentos e pensamentos, ele já percebera há muito o que ela sentia pelo "bichano pulguento".

- Droga, ela é minha amiga! Como posso deixar que fique com um idiota daqueles? Afinal de contas o que ela viu naquele gato pulguento?

E por incrível que parece não era ciúme! Ele a tinha, mesmo, apenas como amiga. Outras que ela achava boas garotas para se viver o resto da vida eram June, Shunrey, que conheceu num certo natal, ou Minu, a garota do orfanato, mas esta era muito delicadinha, não se dariam tão bem a longo prazo apenas por serem muito diferentes, e as outras duas já tinham dono, apesar de não conseguir entender como o garoto mais afeminado dos cinco de Bronze foi o primeiro a arrumar namorada e esta parecer estar tão radiantemente satisfeita com o relacionamento. Outra pessoa com que também tinha muita amizade era Shina, ele sempre admirou sua força e seu bom coração, muito escondido por agir de forma sempre tão violenta, mas o problema era essa agressividade e a necessidade tão grande de se afirmar forte, de um jeito que chegava a ferir muito, e não era só fisicamente.

Lembro de uma ocasião em que estávamos sentados nas arquibancadas do coliseu fazendo uma pausa. Uma garota muito bonita passou por nós, não se usavam mais as máscaras entre amazonas e ela nos deu um largo sorriso, sorriso este que eu percebi ser mais para Milo. Senti uma pontada de ciúmes. Como uma menina vem, sem nem nos conhecer, dando sorrisos largos para o meu irmão? Deve ser o fetiche de toda aspirante ser a namorada de um dourado, mas eu não ia deixar qualquer uma vir agarrando meu irmão! Puxa... E agora percebo que meu ascendente em Escorpião é tão forte quanto meu signo pisciano, pois é a única explicação para esse ciúme repentino que faz muito mais o tipo do modo de agir de Milo para comigo do que o contrário... Acho que me sentiria assim se fosse com meu mestre também.

**Camus fala: **"Só acha? E a vez que aquela lunática da discípula da Shina se agarrou no meu pescoço, caindo de bêbada no ano novo e pedindo por Athena que a levasse pra minha casa? Você voou no pescoço dela e quase retalhou a menina com suas garras! – 'Com quem você pensa que ta falando, garota? Este é Camus de Aquário, não um galinha qualquer da balada! Vê se fica longe do MEU MESTRE porque ele merece coisa muito melhor do que você!' – Eu até que concordei com me livrar da maluca, porque apesar de ela ser bonita, eu não sou desse tipo, mas você passou há anos luz do meu ensinamento de manter a frieza... Imagina o que você não vai fazer com uma que se agarre au Hyoga."

Erm... Bom, antes que eu imagine a terrível cena de uma louca agarrando o Hyoga e retalhe a parede, vamos voltar ao assunto principal dessa história... Ao terrível dia em que a menina sorriu para Milo, se oferecendo desesperadamente e em pú era bem bonita, tinha longos e ondulados cabelos que até brilhavam ao sol de tão loiros, um par de olhos muito verdes, algumas sardas graciosas no rosto claro, seios fartos, cinturinha fina, quadril largo, pernas fortes e torneadas, alta, se bem que nunca vi qual a graça em mulheres altas como modelos, mas esta não era tanto assim, devia ter uns 1,70m. Ela fingiu que tropeçou, alguns metros adiante, tenho certeza de que fingiu! Só pra ver Milo correr na velocidade da luz para ampará-la, e ele realmente fez isso, com todo o seu jeito de cavalheiro, enquanto mestre Camus e Hyoga se preocupavam com o quanto eu já estava vermelha de raiva. Ela se levantou e ficou com o rosto de menininha inocente bem pertinho do rosto dele e sorriu como se estivesse sem graça.

- Ai... Desculpa... Eu estou tão desligada hoje. Obrigada por me ajudar, você é muito gentil, senhor Escorpião.

- Pode chamar de Milo. – disse ele sorrindo, realmente sem jeito (diferentemente dela) e a colocando de pé.

- Sou Adriane. – ela respondeu com voz doce, sem soltar sua mão.

"Desligada uma ova!" – eu já estava pensando, vi muito bem o quanto ela estava bem atenta às lutas durante o treino e o quanto levava a melhor contra suas companheiras, tenho certeza de que estava se esforçando ao máximo para chamar a atenção do meu irmão. Já estava prestes a voar no pescoço dela quando mestre Camus segurou uma de minhas mãos e Hyoga segurou a outra, os dois com sorrisos nervosos dizendo ao mesmo tempo.

- Calma, Nala...

Enquanto isso a menina continuava com seu show de sedução.

- Ai, está tão quente hoje, será que você não teria um pouco de água, Milo? – e saboreou cada letra do nome de meu irmão como se fosse um pedaço de chocolate suíço.

- Claro! – respondeu, me fazendo sentir raiva dele.

Ele veio até onde estávamos, com ela logo atrás, fazendo jeitinho de garota tímida, pegou a garrafa d'água e deu para ela.

- Ah! Esta aqui é Nala, minha irmãzinha, já deve ter ouvido falar nela! – e me abraçou, sentando-se ao meu lado, o que fez a raiva passar um pouco, ele ainda tinha um pouco de sanidade para se lembrar de mim. – E esse aqui é meu amigão, Camus de Aquário. Ele é meio caladão, mas é o jeito dele mesmo. – e deu um tapinha nas costas de Camus. – A, claro... – e olhou com sarcasmo para Hyoga – Aquele ali é o pingüim júnior, Hyoga de Cisne.

Hyoga fez cara de poucos amigos quando a menina riu do comentário, ela veio com aquela historinha de que nos admirava muito, que tinha muita vontade de nos conhecer, que sonhava em ser como nós um dia e que se esforçava muito para isso nos treinos, mas que seria difícil, pois ela era muito descuidada. Conversa mole, só para escutar meu irmão dizer que isso era bobagem, e claro que ela tinha capacidade de ser forte como nós. Bom, teria... Se não treinasse só para se mostrar para os outros Cavaleiros.

- Bom... Eu tenho que ir, vocês conhecem mestra Shina. Não vou querer que ela se zangue. Mas eu gostaria muito de poder ter a chance de treinar com Cavaleiros como você, Milo... Aposto que seria muito bom para o meu crescimento como Amazona.

- Ah, não se preocupe! Qualquer dia desses, quando sua mestra não achar ruim, podemos treinar com você. Aposto que minha irmãzinha aqui ia adorar te ajudar também, né, Nala?

- Claro! – disse, dando o melhor dos meus sorrisos.

- Então ta! Até a próxima, Milo! Adorei te conhecer!

Ela saiu toda feliz, com um rebolado que deixaria até o Afrodite interessado. Milo olhou para mim e se afastou um pouco, meio assustado com a impressão que deixei de que um raio sairia dos meus olhos e explodiria a "doce Adriane".

- Nala... Você ta legal?

- Legal... Desligada, né? Um pouco d'água, treinar com você... Você percebeu que ela levou sua garrafinha embora?

- Fiquei com vergonha de pedir de volta, provavelmente ela quis levar pra ter uma desculpa de me procurar de novo depois. – ele riu com malícia.

- E você ta gostando muito, né? – meu olhar retalhador era, agora, para ele.

Camus e Hyoga se afastaram para alguns degraus acima, e ficaram observando só para o caso de precisarem me tirar de cima de Milo antes que ele ganhasse alguns hematomas, afinal ele nunca reagiria contra mim, a não ser em treino. Ou talvez tivessem que salvar a vida de Adriane, já que mesmo que já estivesse longe eu não levaria nem um segundo para voar no pescoço dela. Se bem que eu não era de fazer isso, a não ser em último caso, como uma bêbada doida agarrando meu mestre que não sabe o que fazer para se desvencilhar dela sem feri-la. Milo respondia meio sem graça.

- Ah, Nala, não fica com ciúmes, qualquer cara gosta de uma menina bonita demonstrando tanto interesse. Quer dizer que seu irmão aqui é bonitão. Devia se orgulhar!

- Me orgulhar? Ora, ela tava quase se atirando pra cima de você como se estivesse desesperada para pegar o primeiro cara bonito que aparecesse na frente e fazer a festa! Afinal de contas o que é que tem de bonito nela?

- Ora, qualquer um pode ver, mesmo sem gostar dela. Cabelo sedoso e brilhante, olhos lindos, pele lisinha e que parece ser bem macia, um corpão de parar o transito. Assim que nem o seu, você também é bonita, e isso não quer dizer que vou pegar você, certo?

- Isso porque somos irmãos. – respondi emburrada. – Além do mais, ela pode ser gostosa o quanto quiser, ainda acho que tem um jeito de quem não serve. Ela fez tudo aquilo de propósito pra chamar sua atenção!

- E você acha que eu não percebi? Ora isso ta na cara, até o tapado do Seiya perceberia.

Nesse momento, Hyoga gritou lá de cima:

- Há controvérsias! O orfanato inteiro sabia que a Minu fazia de tudo pra agradar o Seiya e ele nunca percebeu isso.

Milo olhou para Hyoga, depois para mim, com uma baita cara de incredulidade.

- Nunca imaginei que a tapadice de alguém poderia chegar tão longe.

- É... O Seiya sempre fez milagres. – respondi – Mas não mude de assunto!

- Ta legal... Vamos esclarecer isso direito. Você acha que eu não sei com quem estou lidando? Oras, eu nunca ficaria com uma menina como Adriane, mesmo que ela fosse mais bonita que Athena, Hera e Afrodite juntas! Nem que ela soubesse todos os segredos amorosos que Eros mostrou pra Psique! Só se eu quisesse ter chifres maiores que os da armadura do Mu.

Nem eu pode deixar de rir com o comentário, ele ficou olhando para Adriane que, neste momento, entrava na arena e se unia às suas colegas e mestra, lançando para o escorpiniano um furtivo olhar de desejo. Ele estremeceu.

- Olha, ela é mesmo muito bonita e chamativa, e a maioria dos homens não perderiam um segundo antes de ir atrás dela, mas eu sei muito bem que ela é uma mulher fácil. É só agradar um pouquinho que ela já está em seus braços, ela gosta de se divertir com os mais belos jovens que encontra, de mostrar pra todo mundo o quanto é irresistível, e esse não é o meu estilo de garota. Eu não ficaria com ela nem se me pagassem!

- Até porque isso te tornaria um gigolô. – disse Camus, num leve sorriso, descendo as escadas ao ver que a poeira já havia baixado.

- Ui! Posso ser o primeiro cliente? – disse Afrodite, que estava se aproximando junto com os outros dourados e não poderia perder a chance de tirar sarro do amigo.

- Sai pra lá! Ta louco? – Milo se afastou um pouco, como se tivesse medo.

- Olha só. – Aiolia não perderia a chance – Dite ta louco pra roubar sua "pureza"!

- Quer apanhar bichano?

- Pode vir e veremos quem apanha, inseto.

- Vai começar... – Camus suspirou.

Aiolos entrou no meio, separando os dois como sempre fazia, enquanto Aldebaran dava um tapão amigável nas costas do meu irmão, dizendo.

- Aê, heim! Mais uma pra sua lista! Essa vai até o fim ou vai deixar ela chorosa na hora H, só fantasiando o que poderia ter acontecido pra mentir pras amigas depois e não passar vergonha de contar a verdade?

- Ah, qual é, Deba! Você sabe que eu não fico com todas as meninas pra quem eu olho, poxa. Por que vocês não param com essas piadinhas?

- Porque é engraçado, oras! – retrucou Aiolia.

- Eu vou te mostrar o engraçado no meio da sua fuça!

- Aliás, falando em piadas... – interrompeu Mu. – O que você andou falando sobre meus chifres?

- Nada contra a Jade, amigão... Era só sua armadura, hehe.

- Olha só quem fala... O garoto que tem um rabo enorme!

Todos riram, Mu costuma ser sério, mas quando resolve tirar sarro de alguém, ninguém consegue ter um olhar e um sorriso de sarcasmo mais impagável que o dele.

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

**_Continua..._**


	2. Chapter 2

_Oiê! Estou aqui novamente, após nosso úmido carnaval, para postar mais um capítulo da fic do meu aniki! Como vimos no capítulo anterior, ao contrário do q todas as meninas ficam imaginando, Milo naum é um mulherengo, mas um perfeccionista nato q escolhe muito (às vezes até demias, mas assim q é bom =P). Agora, vamos ver como, num fim de semana aparentemente normal, algo que poderia mudar para sempre a vida do escorpiniano aconteceu!_

_Espero q gostem da fic! E, como diria minha grande amiga Stella-chan... Façam uma escritora louca feliz! Cometem! ^-^v_

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_

_**Capítulo 2 - Uma jovenzinha boa de briga!**_

Algumas semanas se passaram desde o incidente, Adriane o procurava sempre, tentando puxar conversa, ver se ele a chamava para algum passeio, mas isso não aconteceu, ele era sempre muito gentil, mas também não dava o braço a torcer, e ela começou a ficar desanimada. Já começava a inventar para as amigas que haviam ido a algum lugar e até que ele a havia beijado, e como teria sido esta experiência, deixando a coisa o mais picante possível. O Santuário voltava a dizer do novo namorico de meu irmão, mas eu, meu mestre e Hyoga, mesmo os outros dourados, que não deixavam de fazer piadas, sabíamos que meu irmão mal tinha beijado uma ou outra garota numa balada, só pelo momento, e pela pressão de que os homens têm de saber como são essas coisas para não serem chamados de "veadinhos". Mas nunca levara nada adiante, e mesmo estas "ficadas" eram raras, ele era mesmo perfeccionista demais para ir ficando com qualquer uma a torto e a direito. Mestre Camus certamente dizia que mesmo esses acontecimentos raros eram um momento de fraqueza para os dogmas da sociedade, já que um homem não tinha de provar a ninguém além de si mesmo o que é. Mas meu irmão não é tão sério e certinho assim. De qualquer forma, nada acontecera com Adriane, e meu irmão garantia que continuaria assim. E podem ter certeza, quando Milo promete, ele cumpre, por mais fútil que seja o conteúdo da promessa, para ele é sempre como jurar pelo sangue de Athena e por sua armadura dourada.

Foi numa noite em que resolvemos ir num barzinho dançante de Atenas que algo que seria, num futuro muito distante, tido como impossível, pelo menos para mim: Milo gostar de uma garota, e não conseguir encontrar defeito nela. Naquele dia, estávamos eu, Hyoga, Camus, meio a contra gosto, pois não gostava muito daquela barulheira irracional, Yolanda, Aiolia, Marin e Aldebaran, além de Milo, claro, pois se ele não estivesse lá não precisaria falar disso numa história sobre ele, né?

Estávamos no balcão, tomando um drinque, Aiolia e Marin dançavam na pista, Mestre Camus e Yolanda tentavam conversar, assim como eu e Hyoga, quando aquela menina chegou. Era um pouco mais alta que eu, de porte atlético, com um bem delineado corpo, de proporções graciosas, cabelos revoltados até os ombros e ruivos, muito vivos, olhos azuis cintilantes, pele clara. Vestia uma saia curta de pregas solta, uma blusinha em estilo de corpete, com decote em V e uma abertura na barriga que deixava a mostra o umbigo, a barriga firme de quem faz exercícios constantes, assim como os braços e pernas, uma fita na garganta, luvas de meio dedo e botinhas sem salto, de cano curto e com fivelas, pretas. Era uma garota extremamente atraente e graciosa que meu irmão rapidamente notou. Ficou a fitá-la atentamente, estudando-a e se interessando muito pelo que via, o olhar de um apreciador de arte diante de um fabuloso quadro.

A garota sorriu radiantemente para o barman, pedindo um drinque, agradeceu com aquele mesmo sorriso e sentou no banco alto, ficando com os pés a balançar no ar quase como os de uma criança quando não alcança o chão. Ela era bonita, e ainda por cima mostrava ser extremamente simpática, bem diferente da maioria das meninas bonitas, que eram apenas educadas com os homens que trabalhavam ali, mas indiferentes. Milo não tirava os olhos dela, e fosse qualquer menina com quem ele estivesse pensando em apenas ficar, já teria ido falar com ela, mas não era do feitio dele ficar ali olhando daquela forma para uma menina tão bonita e simpática, mas em quem ele não estivesse interessado. Ela olhou em sua direção, como se o magnetismo de seus olhos tivesse chamado sua atenção de forma inconsciente. Ele ficou quase roxo, nunca o vi reagir desta forma ao olhar de alguém, mas ela logo voltou sua atenção para o drinque, com o olhar de quem não tinha entendido bem o que a tinha feito olhar para aquele lado.

Foi quando tudo começou, realmente, a acontecer. Dois marmanjos chegaram perto dela, com olhares lascivos, famintos, um deles chegou o rosto muito perto do dela, dizendo-lhe algo que, com certeza, era uma cantada, e pelo que vi dos caras, devia ser das piores possíveis do tipo: "O que uma gatinha tão linda como você está fazendo aqui sozinha", ou até pior como: "Puxa, eu não consigo parar de olhar pra essa sua boca linda, to morrendo de vontade de te beijar". Seja qual for a opção, ela pareceu gostar tanto quanto eu gostaria, pois se afastou rapidamente do homem, deu um sorriso sem graça e disse algo que deve ter sido uma advertência de que ela não estava ali para ficar com alguém, mas apenas para se divertir.

Ele insistiu, tentou beijá-la, ao que ela saltou do banco e se virou, dando de topa com o outro cara, que a segurou pela cintura, cravando o rosto em seu pescoço, mergulhando nos brilhantes cabelos vermelhos. Milo batucava com os dedos no balcão, com um olhar em fúria. Isso já não era tão incomum dele, pois fosse qual fosse a mulher, ele fica furioso se a vir sendo subjugada por marmanjos. Todos os nossos amigos já haviam percebido o que acontecia, e resolveram que Milo podia dar uma liçãozinha nos pivetes metidos, na moral. A menina se afastou, empurrando o cara para longe, aquela balada costumava ser muito segura, mas aqueles deviam ser dois pitboys riquinhos que estavam querendo bancar os machões, tentaram mais uma vez segurá-la, mas ao mesmo tempo em que meu irmão já se levantava, estralando os dedos das mãos ameaçadoramente, ela girou em torno do próprio corpo, se livrando facilmente das mãos fortes dos rapazes, que ficaram de frente com ela, deu uma baita bofetada na cara de um e armou um soco contra o outro, Milo parou, estava na cara que ela não era tão indefesa quanto sua aparência demonstrava.

A música parou, os seguranças tentavam se aproximar, mas tinha muita gente amontoada em volta, e iriam demorar um pouco, um dos caras chamou-a de vadia, ela ficou muito séria, ele armou um soco nela que certamente faria um estrago, mas quando avançou, ela apenas esquivou e deu um golpe com a palma da mão no queixo dele, fazendo-o girar e cair de joelhos. Quando o outro tentou aproveitar o momento para golpeá-la, ela girou, abaixando-se e passou uma rasteira que o lançou longe, era muito ágil. Milo sorriu, extremamente admirado, além de linda e simpática, era uma artista marcial de primeira, mesmo que não tivesse um cosmo desperto e fizesse o que era tido como humanamente possível. Os dois se ergueram, furiosos, xingaram-na de novo.

- Vamos acabar com esse seu rostinho, sua vaca!

Ela abriu um sorriso irônico e desafiador que lembrava muito o de Milo em batalha.

- Não acham que já foram humilhados demais? Porque isso que vocês chamam de arte marcial só pode ser uma piada.

Ficaram ainda mais vermelhos e avançaram ao mesmo tempo, os guardas se aproximavam, mas como não queria perder aqueles dois levando uma boa lição, Aldebaran "acidentalmente" tropeçou na frente deles. Quando se desviaram do gigante que lhes pedia mil desculpas com um sorriso sem graça e entravam no meio da roda, Milo saltou diante dos dois bombados de academia e segurou seus pulsos como se não fosse nada, seu sorriso trazia uma energia que os fez gelar.

- Olha, a moça já fez picadinho de vocês, porque não metem os rabos entre as pernas e correm para casa como bons filhotinhos da mamãe?

- Se não o que, ô magrela?

Embora Milo tivesse um porte de atleta e mais de 1,80m de altura, aqueles dois só não seriam grandes o bastante perto de Aldebaran. Mesmo assim era visível que eram feitos de puros hormônios, destes usados pelos meninos que querem parecer fortões só com meia dúzia de treinos puxando ferro numa academia. Milo riu na cara deles e os empurrou para o chão, cravando-os de cara aos seus pés.

- Olha... Por mais que essa jovem possa se defender perfeitamente eu não vou deixar que dois nojentinhos como vocês se atrevam a querer se mostrar o gênero dominante diante dela. Sou homem o bastante para odiar machistas idiotas iguais a vocês então... – ele nem precisou de seu cosmo para assustá-los – Desapareçam da minha frente antes que eu perca a paciência!

Eles desataram a correr o mais rápido que podiam, os seguranças chegaram perto dele reprimindo-o.

- O senhor não deveria interferir, esse é trabalho dos seguranças!

- Eu ajudei, não? Qual o problema?

- O senhor não tem treinamento para este tipo de situação, se não souber o que faz, poderia causar ferimentos desnecessários.

- Acha que não sei o que faço e que não tenho treinamento? – Milo sorriu, mas sabia que ali não era seu território, ninguém o conhecia, e estavam apenas fazendo seu trabalho – Me desculpe, senhor, isso não se repetirá. A não ser que não haja escolha.

O homem acenou, mas no fundo estava agradecido, pois percebera que, na verdade, meu irmão sabia muito bem o que fazia, mas ele tinha de cumprir seu protocolo. Milo se voltou para a garota, ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, prestes a dizer que poderia se virar. Acho que meu irmão percebeu que era o que ela estava pensando, pois logo falou.

- Desculpe por estragar sua diversão, senhorita, mas não suporto um homem erguendo a mão contra uma mulher.

Ela não pôde deixar de sorrir, ninguém poderia, não com o carisma de meu irmão.

- Ora... Você ofuscou minha performance. – ela brincou.

- Perdão... – ele fez uma mesura que a fez rir ainda mais. – Sou Milo Ellêniká, é um grande prazer conhecer uma garota e artista marcial como você.

- Pelo que vi fazer sem nenhum esforço com os dois, você é bem melhor que eu. Meu nome é Lumina.

- Sua mãe queria que você brilhasse, não?

- Não sei, ela diz que o nome é por causa dos cabelos, que brilham como o fogo.

- Apropriado. Hey! Quer conhecer uns amigos?

- Adoraria!

Ele a apresentou a todos nós, ela era extremamente simpática, era incrível: Bonita, simpática, inteligente, forte, irônica, cheia de vida e bom humor. Parecia a garota perfeita para o meu irmão, e ele parecia bastante interessado. Será que eu perderia meu trono de irmãzinha admirada e sempre protegida e cheia dos mimos dele? Ora essa, de repente eu me mostrava com medo de ser deixada para trás, no esquecimento, enquanto ele encontrava a mulher com quem compartilharia a vida. Estava com ciúmes? Do quê, se ela parecia uma boa garota? Talvez por isso mesmo, se ela era boa, havia maior probabilidade que fosse a escolhida de meu irmão, e eu não seria mais tão importante assim para ele. Mas que bobagem... Eu conheci Hyoga, e nem assim deixei meu querido irmão de lado. Mas ainda assim... O medo que experimentei era um pouco angustiante, e o mais angustiante era que, mesmo eu sabendo ser algo bobo e sem fundamento, ele não queria ir embora por nada.

_**-/-/-ooo-/-/-**_

_**Continua...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Yo, Minna! Vamos ao terceiro capítulo da fic do meu aniki, Milo! \o/_

_Milo - Erm... Nalinha...? u.u_

_Eu? O.o_

_Milo - Vc ñ respondeu os reviews do primeiro capítulo u.u_

_Nyah! É mesmo! Desculpinha, gnt! Mas eu respondo agora =P_

_Milo - Deixa isso comigo... u.u Primeiramente, **Nando** - Bom, achei q vc teria um pouco mais de bom senso qdo vi q achou mesmo forçado o comentário do Mu, mas parece q ñ foi bem assim. Q negócio é esse de ver um mulherengo só de olhar p/ mim? Tah c/ inveja da minha boa aparência, é? ò.ó E qto à vc, kbciha de fósforo... Sinto dizer q vai ter de se acostumar q minha garota, neste universo, é Lumina e q eu ñ sou mulherengo, embora, por algúm motivo psicótico vc pareça querer q eu seja! Se ñ gostou cai dentro ¬¬_

_Milo... No dia em q mamãe nos ensinou delicadeza vc matou a aula neh? ¬¬ Naõ liga p/ ele, nando-kun! Ele adorou q vc tenha cometado tanto qto eu! ^^_

_Milo - Até parece ¬¬ Agora, **Sakury-chan** - Até q enfim uma garota p/ efender as boas características de um verdadeiro escorpiniano! Muito obrigado por sua leitura. Eu tinha certeza de q se interessaria. Continue lendo! ;)_

_Exibido ¬¬ Mas enfim... Vamos começar logo c/ isso antes q ele comece um discurso XD Boa leitura e comentem, onegai! ^-^v_

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_

_**Capítulo 3: O grande desejo de Lumina**_

-/-/-ooo-/-/-_  
_

Quando voltamos a Santuário, após acompanhar a garota até sua casa, já era quase hora do amanhecer, ainda bem que era sábado, poderíamos dormir até bem tarde. O dia seguinte foi a coisa mais boba do mundo, mas foi extremamente divertido, Milo queria contar cada parte da conversa para todo mundo, mesmo as partes em que estávamos presentes, ele ficou falando dela quase o dia todo, seus olhos brilhando como os de um adolescente apaixonado (bom, adolescente ele não é mais, mas apaixonado...), um sorriso bobo estampado na cara. Aiolia quase não se continha.

- Olha só! O garanhão do Santuário foi fisgado! Boa pescadora essa garota, pena que tenha um péssimo gosto! – ele ria sem parar.

Milo desembestou a correr atrás de Aiolia, que fugia rindo como um tonto, os dois se pegaram nos tapas e trocas de poderosas rajadas de cosmo pelo menos umas três vezes naquela tarde, mas ainda que brigando feito cão e gato, juro por Athena que nunca os vi mais felizes na minha vida. E parecia que todos os outros Cavaleiros pensavam o mesmo.

- E aí, quem vai apartar desta vez? – perguntei observando a briga que já derrubara alguns pilares.

- Acho que eles conseguem se entender. – disse meu mestre calmamente, com um leve sorriso no rosto como que observando duas crianças fofas brincando inocentemente.

Olhei para Aiolos, que ria de uma orelha a outra, se deliciando com tudo.

- Pra que incomodá-los? Estão tão felizes! – disse o sagitariano.

- Sinceramente, acho que nunca vi os dois se dando tão bem. – Shaka também achava graça da cena toda.

- Ou ouviu, né? – brincou Mu – Afinal, você insiste em exibir que consegue fazer de tudo com os olhos fechados.

Perdi a conta de quantas vezes o ouvi perguntar se já seria uma boa hora de ligar para a menina. Será que, finalmente, aparecera alguém que meu irmão acreditasse valer mesmo a pena?

No domingo ele ligou para ela, chamando-a para tomar um sorvete. Ela aceitou prontamente, se encontraram no centro da cidade, foram numa das melhores sorveterias, ela insistiu em pagar sua parte, pois achava errado que alguém bancasse o outro sem mais nem menos. Passearam pelos lugares turísticos que, apesar de já terem visto um Milão de vezes, naquele dia acharam mais maravilhosos do que nunca, como se estivessem ali pela primeira vez. Foram ao parque, sentaram perto do lago, conversaram, ficaram juntos até de noite, caminharam pela praia, até quase a fronteira com o Santuário, ficaram observando as estrelas, Milo contando a ela sobre milhares de lendas sobre as constelações, ela não podia acreditar que ele tivesse tanto conhecimento no assunto. Então ela fitou, ao longe, a muralha de pedras praticamente intransponíveis ao norte, corria o boato de que nem mesmo os melhores alpinistas conseguiam passar por lá, e não era por falta de técnica ou equipamento. Diziam que era mais fácil subir o monte Everest do que aquela encosta, e ela não conseguia entender o que poderia haver ali de tão especial, ouvira algumas lendas de que era algo sobrenatural que impedia as pessoas de passarem por lá. Milo estranhou seu olhar fixo para as encostas que escondiam dela o seu mundo.

- Hey! Você está bem, Lumina?

- Hã...? – ela saiu de seu transe – Ah, sim! Estou bem. Só estava pensando em tudo o que dizem daquela encosta. Eles a chamam de a intransponível do sul... Ninguém sabe o que tem entre ela e a intransponível do norte. Dizem que é impossível passar por lá, até os helicópteros e aviões têm de desviar daquela área, ou os motores falham. Dizem que tem algo sobrenatural lá, mas não consigo entender o que possa ser. Morro de curiosidade.

- Caramba, não sabia que essas encostas despertavam tanta polêmica! – ele riu.

- E como não despertariam? Acho que é o único pedaço de terra completamente desconhecido dos humanos! Nem mesmo os lugares mais inóspitos são tão misteriosos. Como pode um lugar que pareça mostrar um perigo, mas não tanto quanto desertos ou o Himalaia, ser tão impossível de se chegar vivo?

- Pensando por esse lado... – Milo realmente nunca tinha pensado no caso. – Ah, mas por que se preocupar! – tentou desviar o assunto – existem muitas outras coisas maravilhosas no mundo para se pensar além de um pedaço de terra desconhecido, não?

- É... – ela pensou por um segundo – Mas ainda fico mordida de curiosidade! Quero saber o que tem lá! Um dia, vou passar para o outro lado e resolver esse mistério!

- Não! – foi quase um grito.

- Qual o problema?

- O problema? Bom... – sua cabeça estava a mil, tentando achar uma desculpa – O problema é que... É perigoso! Se nem os melhores alpinistas podem passar, se mesmo os caças mais equipados das forças armadas conseguem... Você poderia morrer!

Ela ficou alguns segundos fitando Milo, um tanto atordoada, ele estava vermelho, tinha preocupação por ela, mesclado com a necessidade de não contar a ninguém sobre o Santuário a não ser que conseguisse ganhar a confiança do Grande Mestre e de Athena pela pessoa em questão. Ela abriu a boca e falou calmamente.

- Você... Estava até agora agindo como se não soubesse de boato nenhum...

- Pois é, mas... Qual o problema?

- Eu não disse que nem mesmo caças da aeronáutica passam por ali.

Ele engoliu em seco. "Eu e minha boca grande!" – pensou. Viu a menina o encarar seriamente, chegando o rosto perto do seu, ele preferia que aquilo fosse uma mostra de que ganharia o primeiro e tão esperado beijo daquela jovem tão linda e encantadora, mas sabia que estava bem longe de ser isso.

- Você sabe o que tem lá!

- Eu? Claro que não! Eu apenas imaginei o que disse. Afinal de contas, se não tem nada registrado, se ninguém consegue chegar, acha mesmo que as forças armadas não tentariam?

Ela fez cara de emburrada, ele tinha toda a razão, nesta parte. Por dentro, Milo se sentiu aliviado, conseguira fazê-la acreditar. Mesmo assim, ela queria de qualquer forma fazer sua expedição. Milo estava muito preocupado, se ela realmente tentasse, por mais forte que fosse, com certeza morreria sem ter um cosmo desperto e minimamente poderoso. Alguns Cavaleiros de prata tinham, como desafio a vencer antes de poder disputar sua armadura, de transpor aquelas barreiras. Apenas Marin e Shina, entre os prateados, foram capazes antes de ganharem as vestimentas. Mas ao mesmo tempo sofria por não poder explicar a ela a verdade. "Droga! Como odeio ter que mentir desse jeito!" Ele a acompanhou até em casa. Abriu um sorriso gentil e a convidou para saírem novamente.

- Então... Quando podemos nos ver de novo? A gente pode sair durante a semana, de tardezinha...

- Não sei... Eu te ligo. – ela parecia chateada, como se Milo a tivesse tratado como uma incapaz.

Ela era forte, porque não confiaria nela? Pensara que ele se disporia a fazer a aventura com ela, já que era ainda mais forte, mas não conseguia entender por que aquele desafio não lhe despertara interesse. Será que ele não era tão destemido e cheio de vontade de superar a si mesmo como ela imaginara? Ele, por sua vez, não deixou de perceber um pouco de decepção nela.

- Hey, Lumina! Não fique chateada comigo! Eu só fiquei preocupado com você.

- Então me ajuda a chegar lá! – ela tentou – Você é forte! Mais do que os alpinistas bobos que tentaram. Vamos! Podemos ficar ainda mais fortes se conseguirmos.

- E se não conseguirmos estaremos mortos! Você mesma disse que acreditam ser algo sobrenatural, então passar por lá não tem nada a ver com treino físico. Já parou pra pensar nisso?

- Então a gente descobre com o que tem a ver e vai adiante! Achei que se interessasse por desafios.

Ele baixou os olhos, lembrando de todas as suas batalhas, lembrando-se da vez em que lutara contra a própria irmã, e da vez em que se entregou numa luta perdida contra um juiz do mundo dos mortos para que ela e seus amigos pudessem continuar o caminho. Lembrou de quando a colocara nas costas de seu Pastor-Alemão para salvá-la, ainda criança, dos invasores de sua casa.

- Não por desafios que possam matar as pessoas de quem eu gosto.

Ela com certeza ficara comovida em ouvir aquilo, Milo pôde ouvir seu coração palpitar enquanto seu rosto ficava fortemente corado. Mas ela também era orgulhosa, lembrava um pouco Aiolia, e nessa hora, Milo tentou afastar uma idéia tão ridícula, afinal, ele e Aiolia só brigavam o tempo todo.

- Fico feliz que se preocupe comigo. Mas o que acho estranho é que, no seu modo de pensar, só eu poderia morrer, então. Você disse que é um desafio que pode matar alguém de quem você gosta. Esse alguém sou eu, mas nem cogita que possa te matar também.

- Não estou dizendo que você é fraca ou eu sou forte. Mas se eu for e morrer, o problema é meu, não? Mas se deixar você ir, então vou ser culpado pela sua morte também.

- Você fala como se já soubesse de tudo sobre o lugar! O que está escondendo?

- Lumina... Por favor. Eu juro por Athena que ainda vou poder te explicar tudo.

- Por... Athena...? – ela estranhou muito a promessa, mas baixou o rosto antes que Milo tentasse explicar e entrou em casa – Acho melhor a gente se esquecer... Já começamos nos desentendendo, acho que não vai ser uma boa amizade pra nenhum dos dois.

Ela fechou a porta, deixando Milo com a maior cara de tacho.

_**-/-/-ooo-/-/-**_

_**Continua...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_OIê! Mais um capítulo da fic do meu maninho p/ vcs! (não postei na semana passada por problemas no site =P) Mas primeiro, aos coments... Ou melhor ao coment, pq só tem um novo xD_**

_**Kahina M -** Primeiramente, muito obrigada pelo seu comentário! Fiquei mto feliz c/ ele, e c/ suas dicas tb! Bom, realmente o q vc falou dos escorpinianos faz um grande sentido, embora os q eu conheça naum me tenham parecido tão desconfiados assim como vc disse (quem sabe o resto do mapa astral desses meus amigos naum estejam mascarando um pouco desse lado escorpinino XD) Eu mesma, c/ meu ascendente e uma contas doidas de planetas descobri q meu mapa astral tá mais p/ escorpião q p/ peixes! Dá p/ acreditar? Mas eu tb num sô tão desconfiada assim..._

_Hyoga - Ah, claro q naum... Só tem uma dificuldade absurda de fazer amigos pensando se eles não tão só fingindo q gostam de vc ou tentado ser educados e te descartando cordialmente ¬¬_

_Putz... Vai ver isso nem é do meu lado escorpião, Hyoga ¬¬ Mas voltando à resposta da Kahina. Vc tem razão, pode ser q a coisa tenha ficado mto rápida, mas eu ñ tava querendo fazer uma fic mto longa, então acabei dizendo a mim mesma "Não enrola! xD Até pq me parecia q tinha muitos leitores e leitoras que, ou querem ver porradaria ou querem ver romance, mas não uma coisa que demore demais, entende? Bom, vou tentar trabalhar isso melhor da próxima. Aliás, eu naum quis colocar a Lumina como uma garota tão perfeita assim! Só c/ qualidades q, à primeira vista, sejam mesmo encantadoras. Acho q exagerei _ Ela já tah pronta, então vou ter de esperar a próxima fic p/ tentar melhorar xD Mas espero q, abstraindo disso vc goste da fic._

_E qto à minha escrita, fico mto feliz q tenha gostado! E vou pensar mesmo no q vc diz sobre a densidade das frases... Eu sempre achei q era melhor desenvolver frases ñ mto curtas p/ num parecer q eu ñ sei escrever direito, mas acho q nese caso vc tem toda razão xD Valew a dica! Amei seu coment ^-^v_

**_Bom... Agora vamos ao quarto capítulo. Espero q gostem! Boa leitura e comentem, onegai!_**

**_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_**

**_Capítulo 4 - Jovem Cabeça dura  
_**

Ele chegou em casa mudo, com o rosto pálido, eu percebi de pronto que alguma coisa tinha dado errada. Se jogou no sofá e colocou a almofada por cima do rosto.

- Milo... O que aconteceu? – perguntei, sentando no chão ao seu lado.

- Nada...

- Quem nada é peixe...

- Desculpa, Nala, mas não to bem pra brincadeiras agora.

- Eu percebi. Por isso estou perguntando o que aconteceu.

- Não quero falar sobre isso.

- Ah, qual é... – disse o mais ternamente que conseguia, pegando sua mão – Sou sua irmã, quero te ajudar.

Ele se sentou, os olhos cheios d'água, mas se recusando a deixá-las cair.

- Ta bom... Mas não vai ter como me ajudar. Não deu certo, só isso. A gente tava indo bem, passeamos, conversamos, fomos à praia... Daí ela começou a falar sobre os boatos das encostas do Santuário, sobre como era impossível passar por elas. Ela queria tentar. Acha que eu ia deixar? É impossível sem um cosmo pelo menos poderoso como de um cavaleiro de prata! Por mais que ela seja forte...

- Ela morreria...

- É... Mas ela ficou chateada por que achei que ela não devia fazer isso, porque não aceitei ir com ela, por que eu não queria contar o que eu sabia sobre o lugar e porque eu fingia que não sabia de nada. Enfim... Ela disse que não ia dar certo sermos amigos porque já começamos nos desentendendo. O que eu poderia fazer? Se eu pelo menos pudesse contar a verdade para ela. Mas ainda é muito cedo! Teria de estar namorando ela, eu sei que é uma garota de confiança porque Cavaleiros podem sentir as intenções das pessoas sem cosmo desperto facilmente, mas ainda tinha de estar com ela e... E pedir autorização do Grande Mestre e de Athena! Droga! Você sabe que eu odeio mentir!

- Eu sei... Mas não fica assim! Eu posso conversar com ela se você quiser. Já ajudei mestre Camus com a Yolanda, porque não te ajudaria também?

- Ah, mas ela tem um gênio tão forte...

- E Yolanda não? – dei um sorriso para ver se o animava, ele respondeu um pouco desanimado, mas queria ganhá-la por seus próprios esforços.

- Obrigado, irmãzinha, mas eu quero tentar fazer isso por merecimento meu. Se a coisa ficar impossível demais, eu peço reforços.

- Cabeça dura do jeito que você é? Vai ter que prometer!

- Pela minha armadura! – dessa vez seu sorriso quase passou perto de convencer.

- Certo.

- Ah, Nala... Queria tanto que isso desse certo. É a primeira menina que eu sinto que possa valer a pena de verdade...

- Eu percebi. Mas não se preocupe. Lembre que somos guerreiros da esperança.

- Tem razão. Não posso perder a minha. Mas seria mais fácil se ela fosse amazona também. Eu sempre tenho que ser do contra.

- Ah, quanto mais difícil, maior o mérito!

Na semana que se passou, ele tentou falar com ela várias vezes pelo telefone, mas ela nunca atendia, ele percebeu que ela não queria mesmo falar com ele quando seu celular voltou com uma mensagem de que seu número fora bloqueado de entrar em contato com o número dela. Nos treinos ele nem era mais o mesmo, fazia unicamente o necessário, nada de piadinhas, sorrisos, ou brigas com Aiolia. Este por sua vez estava subindo pelas paredes.

- Qual é, rabo torto! Acorda pra cuspir! A fila anda, sabia?

Ele não respondia. O leonino o cutucava e chacoalhava pelo ombro.

- Ow! Inseto! To falando com você!

- Ta... Me deixa, Aiolia, to tentando me concentrar no treino.

- Desde quando você precisa se concentrar em treino? Vamos... A gente luta, eu te deixo me crivar de agulhas e ta tudo resolvido! Que tal? Aproveita que eu to bonzinho.

- Não to a fim de te crivar de agulhas, Aiolia.

Ele saiu do Coliseu de cabeça baixa e voltou para a casa de Escorpião, os companheiros não conseguiam acreditar no que estava acontecendo com ele. Máscara da Morte arqueou uma sobrancelha, completamente pasmo.

- Mas o que diabos aconteceu com ele?

- Tadinho, Carlo... – Afrodite tinha o olhar compadecido – Ele está tão chateado. Ele estava muito animado com essa menina que, finalmente, despertou interesse nele.

- Chateado? Ele até parece que ta morto! Eu vejo mortos direto no Yomotsu, mas ele consegue parecer tão morto quanto!

Eu nem dava opinião. Queria correr na casa da garota e arrastá-la para ver o estado em que deixara meu irmão. Hyoga ficava sempre do meu lado, tentando diminuir minha angústia de ver Milo assim, ainda bem que eu tinha ele por perto, mas Milo mal falava com Camus, que era eu melhor amigo. Meu mestre, por sua vez, saiu no encalço de meu irmão para tentar conversar com ele, ver se podia ajudá-lo a, pelo menos, se sentir melhor.

Um pilar explodiu atrás de todo mundo, fazendo-nos virar assustados. Aiolia tinha transformado uma coluna de pedra maciça em pó, atravessou a todos com os olhos em chamas. Até Aiolos se afastou um pouco com a energia ameaçadora que ele emanava.

- Aiolia... – ele tentou.

- Me deixa.

- Hey! Sou seu irmão! O que deu em você?

- O que deu em mim? Lumina! Como ela pôde deixar o Milo daquele jeito? Ele nem quis discutir comigo! Não respondeu nenhuma das minhas provocações! Nem a tentação de me transformar em peneira deu certo e olha que ele vive me ameaçando disso! O Máscara mesmo disse que ele ta parecendo mais morto que a galera do Yomotsu. Eu não vou deixar ela fazer isso com um amigo meu! Eu vou arrastar aquela menina até aqui e fazer ela pedir desculpas!

Todos ficaram quietos por alguns segundos, vendo ele passar como se marchasse para outra guerra santa. Foi quando caiu a ficha, todo mundo se jogou em cima dele para segurá-lo, mas ele afastou todos com um Relâmpago de Plasma. Não que fosse machucar alguém ali, mas era suficiente para afastá-los um pouco. Mesmo assim voltaram a segurá-lo, Mu o prendeu com telecinese, ele gritou com raiva.

- Qual é a de vocês? E não vou matar ninguém, só exigir desculpas! Vocês tão do lado dela e não no de Milo? Até você, Nala? Ele é seu irmão ou o que?

- Aiolia... – Hyoga entrou para me defender – Ela queria fazer o mesmo, mas...

- O que? Achei que fôssemos uma família. Que defendêssemos uns aos outros!

- Pare de infantilidade, Aiolia! – repreendeu o irmão – Ela não sabe nada do Santuário. Não temos permissão de trazê-la até aqui!

- Além disso... – Shaka finalmente entrou na conversa – Temos que saber quais foram os motivos dela.

- Ela percebeu que meu irmão sabia alguma coisa sobre as encostas do Santuário, e não queria contar para ela, ela queria passar pela encosta para ver o que tem desse lado, mas Milo disse que não devia por ser muito perigoso. Ela ficou chateada por ele já começar a amizade escondendo alguma coisa dela e dizendo o que ela tem que fazer.

- Ela ficou chateada por não poder entender, e Milo não podia explicar. Ela não tem culpa de se sentir ofendida, já que não sabe o real motivo da mentira. Todos se sentem ofendidos com mentiras. – foi Saga quem disse.

- Mas ela também não deveria julgar alguém assim tão rápido, apesar de ser difícil confiar em quem acabamos de conhecer. – o gêmeo completou – Mas ficar ofendido por estar sendo protegido parece bem coisa de cabeça dura como Milo ou Aiolia.

- Eu não sou cabeça dura!

- Chega, Aiolia. – Dohko o calou com sua voz forte – Vamos tentar resolver isso de forma civilizada. Somos Cavaleiros de Athena e não de Ares!

Camus chegou numa corrida desenfreada, parecia preocupado. Foi logo dizendo.

- Antes de qualquer coisa, pode ser que precisemos de um resgate.

- Mestre? O que aconteceu?

- É Lumina, o telefone tocou, era o número dela, mas quando ele desligou, saiu correndo, tive de segurá-lo para contar o que era. Era a mãe dela, que encontrara o número na agenda do celular da filha. Ela sabia que eles tinham saído juntos, mas que a filha ficara chateada com as mentiras dele. Ainda assim parece que ela estava muito mais chateada por não ter dado certo, queria falar com ele, mas era muito orgulhosa para voltar atrás. Acontece que ontem de manhã ela saiu para a escola, mas os professores disseram que ela não apareceu na aula, ela a procurou como louca, foi na polícia quando completaram as 24 horas e agora procurou Milo, para perguntar se ele sabia onde ela poderia estar. Ele correu para a casa dela. Alguém aqui sabe de alguma coisa?

Eu estava pálida, Hyoga me segurou para que eu não caísse, e explicou à Camus.

- Mestre... Ela quer tentar cruzar a encosta do Santuário.

**_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_**

**_Continua..._**


	5. Chapter 5

_Oi, gnt! Eu sei q jah postei um capítulo dessa fic essa semana, mas vou postar mais um!_

_**Milo -** Nada mais justo, afinal de contas, semana passada o site tava dando piti e eu fiquei sem minha fic postada u.u_

_Ah, na vdd eu tava aproveitando q o site finalmente ficou de bom humor e eu consegui entrar normalmente nas páginas de postagens xD_

_**Milo -** Então vc naum se importa q seu irmão querido e mais legal do mundo fique c/ atraso de uma semana nas postagens? ó.ò_

_Não se atreva a fazer chantagem emocional comigo, aniki. VC sabe q ñ é isso ò.o_

_**Milo -** Sei... Bom, eu sou um irmão mto legal, então vou deixar passar essa demonstração de falta de consideração..._

_*pedala no Milo* Convencido ¬¬_

_**Milo -** Cruel X.x_

_Enfim... Vamos a mais um capítulo! Espero q estejam gostando. Comentem, onegai! ^^v_

_**-/-/-ooo-/-/-**_

_**Capítulo V: Numa Grande Enrascada  
**_

Milo bateu à porta da mulher, ela atendeu com um olhar vermelho de tanto chorar de preocupação, pediu para entrar, dando graças a Deus que ele aparecera, demonstrando que não era nenhum psicopata que havia raptado sua filha. Ela era forte e treinada, mas ouvira dela mesmo que aquele rapaz lutava de uma forma impressionante.

- Você... É Milo Ellêniká?

- Sim, senhora. Queria saber melhor o que aconteceu. – ele também estava prestes a explodir de preocupação.

- Foi só o que eu te disse no telefone. É tudo o que sei.

- Sumiu alguma coisa da casa que não era normal de ela levar?

- Eu não vi... Por que?

- Bom, tenho duas hipóteses. A primeira é a de que os play boys idiotas queriam se vingar do vexame e a raptaram, essa hipótese me deixaria mais tranqüilo, porque posso acabar com eles mesmo que estiverem armados até os dentes!

- Como... Como poderia...?

- Verifique se sumiu alguma corda, barraca, sapatos de trilha ou qualquer coisa do tipo que ela pudesse ter, por favor.

Como ele mostrou que não daria chance de nenhuma explicação para uma força sobre-humana que venceria um grupo com armamento pesado, ela correu ao quarto da menina e abriu o maleiro. Soltou um grito abafado, Milo a segurou para que não caísse.

- A barraca... Ela tem uma barraca que fica minúscula, e um saco de dormir... E também sapatos próprios. Poderia colocar na mochila se quisesse... Não estão aqui.

Milo sentou na cama, pálido como papel sulfito. Pegou o celular e nem escutou quando ela perguntou, desesperada, por que a filha fugiria. Nunca tiveram desentendimentos graves, tudo na vida delas era completamente normal e ela compreendia o fato de o pai ter morrido num acidente de avião quando era pequena. Não parecia ter nenhum tipo de trauma. Mas ele não escutava, muito menos responderia. Discou um número. Meu celular tocou.

- Milo? Onde você está?

- Na casa de Lumina. Ela levou equipamentos para acampar. Acho que esta...

- Na encosta! Norte ou sul?

- Não sei... A casa dela é meio caminho para qualquer das duas, poderia pegar o primeiro circular que passasse para qualquer um dos lados.

- Vou falar com o pessoal, a encosta é enorme! Vamos nos dividir nas duas e procurar. Para qual delas você vai?

- Para a sul.

- Avisarei o Grande Mestre e perguntarei de quantos precisamos.

- Obrigado, irmãzinha...

Ele desligou, voltando-se para a mãe. Não poderia deixar de contar para aquela mulher desesperada a verdade, mas também não podia abrir o jogo completamente.

- Lumina quer atravessar as intransponíveis. Não sei se foi para o norte ou sul.

- O que? Mas como?

- Ela ficou ofendida por que disse que ela não devia ir, pensou que eu a achava fraca, e eu a entendo. Tenho um gênio parecido. Só que é impossível passar por lá por que ela não teve treinamento específico para o tipo de perigos de lá.

- Oh, Deus! O que vai acontecer com ela?

Milo cerrou fortemente os punhos, estava suando frio só de pensar. Continuou falando enquanto descia rapidamente as escadas.

- Se não chegarmos a tempo... Ela vai morrer.

- Não! Mas ninguém consegue ir até lá! Como vai saber onde ela está?

- Acabei de falar com minha irmã. Ela e nossos amigos se dividirão para procurar e eu estou indo para a encosta do sul.

- Mas ninguém nunca passou! Vão morrer também se tentarem!

- Nós temos o treino específico. Vou trazê-la de volta nem que custe minha vida!

E dizendo isso, deixou a mulher ajoelhada e chorando em frente a casa, e saiu correndo sem olhar para trás, enfiou-se num beco onde ninguém poderia vê-lo cortar o ar como um raio na velocidade da luz, chegando até a encosta sul e adentrando o mar de rochas mortais.

Enquanto isso, no Santuário, eu, Hyoga e Camus subimos as escadas até o salão do Grande Mestre, acompanhados de perto de um Aiolia completamente furioso. Explicamos a situação, a qual ele compreendeu perfeitamente, e decidimos que três de cada lado seriam suficientes. Eu e Hyoga partimos imediatamente para vasculhar o lado sul, onde meu irmão já deveria estar, enquanto Camus, Mu e Shaka foram para o norte. Aiolia queria de toda forma ajudar, mas todos acharam que seria perigoso ele tentar acordar a menina aos chacoalhões, o que, com a energia das fronteiras do Santuário que a estariam impedindo de seguir adiante apenas pioraria a situação. Mas não foi fácil para Aiolos conter os ânimos do caçula, só Aldebaran conseguiu fazê-lo ficar quieto.

Enquanto saía para procurar por Lumina, liguei para Milo, dizendo como estávamos divididos, e avisando que o sinal de que alguém haveria encontrado a garota, seria uma explosão de cosmo. Quando isso acontecesse, saberíamos quem a estaria levando para o Santuário, e os outros poderiam voltar. Ele entendeu, e continuamos a procurar, as rochas eram muitas e muito pontiagudas, como as ilusões de Saga, formavam labirintos e abismos infindáveis, e a energia contida ali poderia minar a de qualquer um que se perdesse. Era o meio de proteger o Santuário de invasores, mas uma pessoa comum, sem um cosmo desperto, poderia morrer só de estar na presença daquela energia em questão de algumas poucas horas. Era o que mais nos preocupava.

_**-/-/-ooo-/-/-**_

_**Continua...**_

_Bom, este capítulo ficou relativamente curto, mas já q essa semana já teve outra postagem então acho q ñ tem problemas!_

_**Milo -** Claro q tem! Um capítulo MEU e vc faz ele curtinho! Seus capítulos são sempre grandes! Isso é injustiça, ainda mais c/ o seu irmão querido! u.u_

_Deixa de ser ranheta, Milo... ¬¬_

_**Milo -** Ranheta? Lumina está perdida num mar de rochas mortais, ilusões terríveis e energias que minam todas as forças de um humano normal e vc diz q eu e q sou ranheta? Ficou doida de pedra? ò.ó_

_Não precisa tanto escândalo... Vai dar td certo u.u_

_**Milo -** Nãos sei se confio em vc... Vc até jah SE matou no fim do Olimpo... ¬¬_

_Detalhes u.u_

_**Milo -** Eu não quero saber! Quero a continuação agora mesmo se ñ eu não me responsabilizo pelos meus atos! ò.ó_

_*ultra pedala q desmaia o Milo*_

_**Milo -** X.x_

_Melhor assim... u.u Bom... Espero q tenham gostado e q estejam curiosos p/ a continuação! Até a semana q vem! E não esqueçam de comentar! ^^v_


	6. Chapter 6

_Olás mais uma vez! Outro capítulo curtinho p/ vcs curtirem a nossa fic do Milo num estilo NÃO MULHERENGO! xD Espero q estejam gostado da fic... Vamos ver se, fialmente, conseguimos tirar a LUmina da enrascada em q ela entrou... E logo, antes q o Milo tenha um enfarte... Ou me transforme em peneira..._

_*sai correndo das agulhas insandecidas do Milo* Boa leitura e não esqueçam de commentar! X.x_

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_

_**Capítulo 6: Ao Resgate!**_

Há pouco mais de uma hora percorríamos aquele lugar inóspito, e nenhum sinal da menina. Apenas rochas e mais rochas. Em alguns lugares, a visão tenebrosa de caveiras dos que haviam se aventurado por ali, e acabaram morrendo caídos no meio do caminho, enterrados por uma avalanche, dos que haviam despencado no fundo de um abismo, ou caído sobre uma das milhares de pontas muito agudas das rochas espalhadas por todos os lados, acima e abaixo de nós. Diziam que as energias eram tão poderosas por ali que, de vez em quando, tomavam forma e certa vontade própria, materializando monstros ou animais selvagens que atacavam os invasores. Nossos cosmos barravam tal energia, mas outros mais fracos poderiam sofrer de inúmeras formas com ela, como um dos esqueletos pelo qual passei, com ossos de um dos braços e uma das pernas arrancados como que por um forte puxão de bicho. Minha espinha gelou só de pensar pelo que ele passou.

Foi quando escutei um som de passos abafados e um leve tremor no solo, seguido de um grunhido estranho, me encostei às paredes de pedra e me esgueirei até o lugar de onde vinham os sons. Só quando cheguei mais perto consegui ouvir um leve choro, muito fraco, espiei, e vi uma enorme quimera, com uns dois metros de altura, corpo de leão, as patas dianteiras transformadas em garras de águia, um par de asas com penas cintilantes que deviam ter mais de quatro metros de envergadura e cauda de serpente. Era muito brilhante, mas também translúcida, pois era feita de energia, e estava prestes a devorar uma garota muito assustada e fraca demais para conseguir se levantar, mesmo que eu percebesse que ela continuava tentando, por mais que seus músculos não respondessem. Era Lumina.

Imediatamente saltei entre ela e a quimera, pronta para combater, Lumina dizia algo que se parecia com "Fuja... Ela vai... Te matar". Mas é claro que eu não sairia dali.

- Hey, Quimera! Sinto informar, mas desta vez não tem almoço.

Ela avançou com a bocarra escancarada para cima de mim, mas rapidamente explodi meu cosmo, as garras de energia cresceram cintilantes e cortei o ar à minha frente.

- DENTES DE SABRE!

O bicho urrou furiosamente, um grande brilho multicolorido se espalhou ao nosso redor e ela explodiu como purpurina. Tudo ficou calmo novamente, me abaixei para pegar Lumina, ela me olhava pasma, mas estava tão fraca que nem conseguia mais se manter consciente. Desmaiou em menos de um segundo, eu a coloquei nas costas, protegendo-a também com meu cosmo e me dirigi de volta para o Santuário, direto para o hospital dos Cavaleiros. Não era necessário dar o aviso aos outros, a pequena troca de golpes com a quimera já fizera valer a pena o despêndio de energia.

Quando estava quase no fim do mar de rochas, Hyoga e Milo me alcançaram, meu irmão quase tendo um ataque de tanta preocupação, pegou a garota em seus braços, não só para me aliviar da carga, tenho certeza, e a levou o resto do caminho. Hyoga sorria para mim como se estivesse pensando que tinha certeza que eu conseguiria encontrá-la.

- Tinha certeza que você conseguiria encontrá-la.

- To começando a achar que posso ler seus pensamentos. – brinquei.

Ele ficou rubro.

- O que aconteceu lá?

- Nada demais. Um tanto de energia tomou a forma de uma Quimera e quase avançou em Lumina.

- Não conta isso pro Milo... Acho que ele enfarta. – ele riu.

- Ele se preocupa mais com ela que comigo, agora.

- Não acredito!

- Que foi?

- Você ta com ciúmes! – ele abriu um largo sorriso enquanto me via ficar vermelha como um tomate.

- Não estou não!

Baixei o rosto com vergonha, Hyoga aproveitou que Milo já estava bem a frente e me abraçou, afagando meus cabelos de uma forma que me fez ficar feliz como uma criança.

- Não fica assim, Milo ainda te ama demais. Mas você tem que admitir que as encostas do Santuário não são mais um perigo para nós, então não havia com que ele se preocupar. Tanto é que você acabou com aquela quimera com um golpe ridículo perto do que você usaria de cosmo numa luta de verdade.

- Bom... – eu estava mais vermelha ainda – O importante é que ela está bem. Que sorte eu ter chegado bem a tempo.

- É verdade. E que pena que o Milo não vai poder dizer que foi o príncipe encantado que livrou sua princesa do dragão malvado!

- Você consegue ser mau quando quer. – meu sorriso se alargou.

- Mas mudando de assunto... Se ela veio ontem pra cá... Não é estranho que tenha sobrevivido por um dia inteiro lá dentro?

- Tem razão... Quando a coloquei nas costas, senti algo muito forte vindo dela. Acho que ela leva jeito pro nosso "mundinho entre encostas intransponíveis".

- Quem sabe...

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_

**_Continua..._**

_**Milo -** Posso saber o q esse pato albino tá fazedno todo agarradinho c/ a minha irmãzinha? ò.ó_

_Vc naum tava preocupado c/ a Lumina? ¬¬_

_**Milo -** Pois é... E por isso esse moleque se aproveita de vc! ò.ó_

_Sabe, eu sou bem grandinha p/ saber evitar q aproveitem de mim ù.u_

_**Milo -** Mas eu sou seu irmão mais velho! Tenho q cuidar de vc! Ò.ó_

_**Hyoga -** Milo... Ela é adulta, sabia? ¬¬_

_**Milo -** quem te perguntou, projeto de pinguim? Quer virar peneira? Ò_ó *esganando o Hyoga*_

_**Hyoga -** Quem sabe da próxima *congela a mão do Milo* u.u_

_**Milo -** Argh! Vc me paga!_

_**Camus -** *Puxando Hyoga pela orelha* É assim q vc pretende ganhar a confiança dele? U.u_

_**Hyoga -** Foi ele q começou! ò.o_

_*puxando Milo pela orelha* Acho q os leitores não são obrigados a ver esse show de infantilidade ù.ú Tchauzinho, gnt... Espero q estejam gostando e q leiam os próximos capítulos. Não esqueçam de comentar! Bjus! XP_


	7. Chapter 7

_Oiê! Aqui estamos para mis um capítulo. Depois de conseguir tirar a jovem mais doida e cabeça dura da maior enrascada de sua vida, a coisa agora é com o hospital. E a mãe vai acabar tendo de ser avisada... Será q elas poderão entender todas as coisas insanas q se passam nesse mundo fora do mundo dos humanos normais?_

_Espero q estejam gostando da fic. Boa leitura! E comentem, onegai! ^-^v_

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_

_**Capítulo 7: A Recuperação**_

Milo parecia um cão de guarda, de plantão na sala de espera do hospital como se a menina pudesse acordar a qualquer minuto. Dava para sentir seu nervosismo e preocupação já da entrada do prédio construído em estilo clássico grego. Era um lugar amplo, a sala de espera ficava logo depois da recepção, um lugar reservado e com cadeiras confortáveis. Após esta sala, havia um longo corredor cheio de quartos. Lumina estava no 09. Sentei ao lado de meu irmão, ele pegou minha mão e apertou forte, buscando conforto, apertei sua mão também, como se aquilo fosse suficiente para acalmá-lo. Pelo menos ele pareceu um pouco menos desconfortável. Mas isso durou menos de um minuto, pois foi quando o médico entrou na sala. Meu irmão saltou da cadeira e foi rapidamente em sua direção.

- Como ela está?

- Acalme-se... O estado dela é delicado, ela quase perdeu toda a energia de seu corpo, não sei como conseguiu sobreviver por tanto tempo, mas ela está estabilizada.

- Isso quer dizer que ela vai ficar bem?

- Contanto que descanse muito. Provavelmente ela só vai acordar em alguns dias, mesmo assim temos de mantê-la deitada, em repouso, com alimentação leve, mas altamente nutritiva, e bastante soro. Provavelmente um mês de descanso resolva o problema.

Milo suspirou, parecia aliviado, mas ainda inquieto por ela estar num estado tão delicado. Se, pelo menos, seu cosmo fosse desperto, não precisaria de mais que alguns dias para se recuperar. Mas o caso era outro, e meu irmão correu até a casa dela para avisar a mãe de que estava tudo bem. Ele teve de pedir autorização do Grande Mestre para trazê-la ao Santuário, já que era a filha da mulher que estava internada lá e não poderia ser transferida de hospital. Afinal de contas, que hospital comum sabe tratar de uma perda maciça de energia ocasionada por um poderoso cosmo? E também acho que não seria muito justo deixar a mulher sem poder ver que a filha estava realmente bem, né?

Quando ela chegou, tivemos a consciência de suspender os treinos e tudo parecia apenas um pedaço de Grécia antiga com algumas pessoas vestidas de jeito antiquado. A mulher já estava preocupada, não precisávamos exibir um poderio que a faria desmaiar de susto. Já o hospital, para ela, pareceu como todos os outros hospitais de luxo, e ela ficou mais aliviada em saber que sua filha, provavelmente, estaria sendo muito bem atendida.

- Mas por que ela queria tanto passar por aquele lugar? – perguntava a mulher andando de um lado para outro da sala de espera.

- Desejo de se superar. – respondeu Milo, que estava sentado, tentado parecer tão feliz como era em dias normais. – Provavelmente ela não sabia que este desafio seria tão acima do imaginável.

- Ai, como ela é cabeça dura! Já disse mais de mil vezes que essa mania dela de querer ser melhor ainda ia trazer problemas. Mas eu achei que seria um excesso de treino que ia acabar deixando ela com dores nos joelhos, ou um problema com pressão, sei lá. Mas não isso!

- Não se preocupe, senhora. – tentou acalmar o médico. – Com nossos cuidados ela não terá nenhuma seqüela.

- Mas afinal, o que tem naquela encosta? Essas histórias loucas, o que aconteceu com ela, esse lugar! É tudo muito impossível... Por que vocês escondem esse lugar?

- Desculpe, mas não tenho autorização de dizer... – disse Milo entristecido.

- Autorização de quem? Do presidente da Grécia? Ou o presidente dos Estados Unidos também está metendo o bedelho por aqui? Que eu saiba não temos petróleo pra eles. Ou é o presidente da ONU? Que tipo de tecnologia é essa?

- Vou trazer um calmante para a senhora... – disse o médico com um sorriso e saiu da sala, enquanto a mulher continuava intimando Milo a responder com um olhar severo.

- Não é tecnologia nenhuma, senhora. E também não é nenhuma autoridade que você ou qualquer um desses homens importantes que citou conheçam. Mas infelizmente não posso contar mais do que isso.

- E eu posso saber porque?

- Por que é complicado demais, e para quem não é daqui, só se pode falar se a pessoa já tiver provado que é mais do que de confiança. Se alguém sair daqui e contar ao mundo o que existe, muito mais pessoas vão querer chegar até aqui, vai haver um caos de curiosidade no mundo, e não podemos deixar que ninguém tenha acesso.

- Isso é um absurdo!

Foi quando eu entrei na sala com Hyoga, ela estava visivelmente irritada, já que esse mistério todo quase matara sua filha, Milo não sabia mais o que dizer, também estava contendo um nervosismo à beira da explosão. Hyoga tentou acalmar os ânimos.

- Entenda, senhora. – disse ele – Aqui não é ponto turístico, é um lugar perigoso. Não queremos ter de conter multidões de curiosos, e para isso foram criadas as barreiras. Com as lendas em volta delas, poucos se aventuram. Se começarem a se alvoroçar e quererem passar de qualquer jeito, haverá mortes desnecessárias, e muitas. Não queremos matar inocentes.

- Mas quase mataram minha filha! Tirem essas barreiras ridículas, então! Vocês e esse... – apontou para Milo – Rapaz inconseqüente quase a mataram por essas tolices!

- Não fale assim de meu irmão! Ele fez de tudo para encontrá-la, aliás, fez de tudo para ela não ir até lá! Mas ela ficou ofendida por que é orgulhosa demais! Tem medo de acharem que ela é fraca e para provar o contrário fica se arriscando em lugares onde não sabe o que encontrará e ainda por cima sem motivos maiores. Aqui não queremos nos mostrar fortes, mas ser fortes para defender coisas importantes. E é por isso que vocês não podem saber deste lugar. Por que não entendem isso. As barreiras não são a coisa mais perigosa daqui, aliás, são as menos perigosas de toda essa área, e é por isso que elas continuam lá!

Ela ficou um tempo calada, um pouco vermelha de vergonha. Depois disse, ainda um pouco contrariada.

- Se não entendemos, por que vocês não explicam ao mundo? Por que não mostram o que fazem já que é tão importante e bonito?

Foi Hyoga quem respondeu, pois viu que eu também já estava nervosa.

- Não é tão simples. Se nos mostrarmos, muitos não acreditarão, outros dirão que trabalhamos para o demônio, sem contar nos que vão querer, por ganância, como os Estado Unidos sempre fazem, exercer influência sobre nós. Mas como não podemos deixar que isso aconteça, eles nos atacariam e teríamos de lutar. Mas os que lutam são soldados que não estão na frente de batalha por um ideal, é apenas o emprego deles. Acha certo que, por causa de um homem que fica escondido na casa branca e no pentágono, matemos centenas de pais de família inocentes?

Ela entendeu esse lado, mas sua cara de espanto era bastante compreensível. Ela abaixou a voz para perguntar, falando lentamente.

- Vocês... Se acham capazes de... Com essa meia dúzia de pessoas daqui... Derrotar um exército americano com armas de fogo, canhões, tanques e mísseis?

Hyoga suspirou, não podia passar dali, ela já estava cavando informações demais e tínhamos de manter o nosso segredo. Desviamos o assunto, chamando Milo para o almoço.

- Quer vir também, senhora? – perguntei, afastando um pouco do nervosismo.

Ela não aceitou de primeira, mas depois lembramos que a casa dela estava bem longe, assim como o ponto de ônibus mais próximo, e ela não encontraria lanchonetes ou restaurantes ali perto. Por fim, ela teve de dar o braço a torcer, até porque teve nosso incentivo, pois fizemos uma ampla propaganda da culinária de Mestre Camus.

No fim das contas, ela acabou se acalmando um pouco, pelo menos no que diz respeito a nos acusar, mas ainda estava muito preocupada com a menina. Eu tentei dizer que ela estava preocupada a toa, pois se o médico tinha sido tão otimista, é porque sua recuperação era certa. Afinal de contas, nós mesmos já havíamos passado por momentos em que nem mesmo o médico acreditou que poderíamos sobreviver, e aqui estávamos. Fora isso, nós a convidamos para ficar por ali enquanto a filha estava no hospital. Ela acabou aceitando, dormia no quarto com a garota, comia conosco, passava o dia todo no hospital. Só nos momentos em que nos acompanhava até em casa para as refeições é que ela saía, e era nesses momentos que o pessoal do Santuário parava de treinar e agia na normalidade do mundo dela. Enquanto ela estava no hospital ou comendo conosco, os treinos seguiam como se ela nem estivesse ali. O que os olhos não vêem...

Cinco dias depois, quando chegamos para buscá-la para o almoço, Milo entrou no quarto para dar uma olhada e, quando saía, sentiu algo estranho percorrer seu corpo, cálido como uma energia muito sutil, quase imperceptível. Um voz meio rouca soou atrás dele.

- Milo...?

Ele virou rapidamente, os olhos azuis o fitavam como se não entendesse o que estava acontecendo.

- Lumina? – ele sorriu de uma orelha a outra. – Como se sente?

- Fraca, como se não pudesse mexer um músculo... O que aconteceu comigo?

- Não se preocupe. Você só está sem energia, mas com um bom descanso e a comida balanceada do hospital, você vai ficar bem logo.

- Mas... Não aconteceu nada... Eu estava andando, mas parecia que aquele lugar não terminava nunca. As encostas, sabe... Eu tentei... Mas parecia um labirinto, e eu comecei a sentir a cabeça estranha, o corpo pesado, um sono terrível... Até que caí. Eu não tava sem comida ou água, mas mesmo assim... Não sei o que aconteceu.

- Eu disse que o problema não é preparo físico. – disse num sorriso compreensivo.

- Ora, não me dê sermão!

- Desculpe, mas você se arriscou demais. Se quer lutar, primeiro conheça o inimigo, se quer superar uma montanha, tem de saber tudo dela. Se jogar sem conhecer o que está enfrentando é só quando não tem opção.

- Mas você não quis me contar! Não tive opção!

- A falta de opção é quando você tem de salvar alguém, Lumina...

Ela ficou sem graça, às vezes esquecia que havia coisas mais importantes no mundo, como uma vida. Queria tanto se superar que se esquecia da própria vida. Milo continuou.

- Além disso, você tinha a opção de esperar. Eu não prometi que ia te explicar?

- Você não confia em mim, não é mesmo?

- Não seja boba, claro que confio. Mas as coisas aqui são bem mais complicadas.

- É, eu percebi. Eu não consegui fazer nada, mas a sua irmã... Como pode...

- Minha irmã? – perguntou com interesse.

- É... Eu não sei o que ela tem, mas não parecia natural. Foi... Não sei explicar. Eu acordei uma hora, uma coisa enorme queria me atacar, parecia uma quimera, mas era de um colorido transparente, como se não fosse de carne e osso. Eu não podia me mexer, por mais que tentasse, mas sua irmã apareceu com uma disposição de quem não tava sentindo nada do que eu sentia naquele lugar. Estava toda vestida de uma armadura reluzente, com asas de mariposa de metal fechadas. Eu achei que aquele monstro pudesse matá-la, tentei mandar que saísse, mas ela nem parecia saber o que é medo. Se meteu entre o bicho e eu e, quando ele avançou, num só golpe uma luz laranja ofuscante cortou a coisa ao meio. Ela virou para mim como se nada tivesse acontecendo, sorrindo, daí desmaiei. Não posso acreditar no que vi, acha que eu sonhei?

- Acho que você viu uma coisa difícil de se entender, e é por isso que quando conhecemos pessoas de fora do Santuário, temos de dar um tempo para saber se elas podem saber sobre nós. Não só pela confiança, mas pelo que isso pode fazer com a mente das pessoas. Todo mundo ta muito acostumado a achar que só o que é cientificamente comprovado pode existir, mas o mundo não é bem assim.

- Santuário...?

- Eu preciso de uma autorização para te contar tudo, mas não se preocupe, eu vou consegui-la.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos ruivos e sorriu, depois contou que sua mãe estivera por ali todos os dias, e que estava muito preocupada. Saiu logo em seguida para avisar a mulher, e voltou com ela, comigo e com um almoço quentinho. Mais tarde foi falar com Shion, contou a história e, como Milo afirmasse que a garota parecia de confiança, deixou que a história fosse contada para ela e para a mãe, mas o Cavaleiro também devia avisar que, se a informação vazasse, o Grande Mestre seria obrigada e chamá-las à sua presença, e com seus poderes telepáticos, apagar a memória das duas de tudo que tinha a ver com os Cavaleiros ou com o Santuário. Desta forma, mesmo os Cavaleiros que elas já conheciam passariam a ser como completos estranhos para elas. Milo estava apostando forte no quanto poderia confiar na menina, e agora tinha de confiar na mãe também. Mas ele tinha um sexto sentido bastante apurado, além daquela história de que Cavaleiros, podendo sentir energias muito complexas como o cosmo, também podiam sentir outras, como a intenção das pessoas. A de Lumina era das melhores, com certeza.

_**-/-/-ooo-/-/-**_

_**Continua...**_


	8. Chapter 8

_É... Pelo menos a Lumina-chan ficou bem! E agora temos autorização de contar tudo a elas. Como elas vão receber tantas informações que, para elas, são tão fora de realidade?_

_**Hyoga -** Vão achar q somos um bando de malucos psicopatas ... ù.u_

_**Milo -** Ah, vai te catar, pato depenado! A Lumina tem muito mais cérebro do q vc. Portanto ñ vai achar uma idiotice dessas Ù.ú_

_**Kanon -** Tenho lá minhas dúvidas XD_

_**Milo -** Tá a fim de virar peneira, duas caras? ¬¬_

_**Camus -** Independente disso, é bom termos cuidado p/ não ficarem assustadas demais se exigirem provas... u.u_

_Isso lá é vdd... Saber de td parece inacreditável, mas ver os poderes pode ser bem perigoso pro sistema nervoso de alguém o.o_

_**Milo -** Lumina é mais forte q isso u.u_

_Vc tah baba ovo demais pro meu gosto sabia? ¬¬_

_**Camus -** Olha o ciúmes... u.u_

_Não tô c/ ciúmes coisa nenhuma! E quer saber... Vamos logo ao capítulo q a gnt ganha mais! ò.ó Espero q estejam gostando da fic, pessoal! Boa leitura e comentem, onegai! o.o/_

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_

**_Capítulo 8: Conhecendo o Santuário_**

Tudo foi um grande baque para as duas, tanto poder, tantos Deuses que acreditavam não passar de mitos da antiguidade, tantas batalhas mortais, e ainda por cima saber que Milo e os outros dourados tinham, na verdade, voltado do mundo dos mortos após uma batalha dos Cavaleiros de Bronze contra os próprios Deuses mais poderosos do Olimpo. Saber que a irmãzinha baixinha e magricela de Milo era filha de Eros e Psique, Deusa da Coragem, que seus amigos tinham elevado tanto o tal do cosmo que elas ainda não entendiam, que se tornaram fortes como Deuses, que aquelas armaduras eram feitas com metais lendários numa confecção que só dois lemurianos sabiam e um estava aprendendo. Aliás, saber que existiam lemurianos e o que eles eram era outra coisa que as deixou com um nó cérebro...

Nós as levamos para conhecer o verdadeiro Santuário, os treinos que mais pareciam capazes de matar todo um exército, os brilhos de cosmos, os poderes diversificados de cada um. Quando os Cavaleiros de Ouro lhe foram todos apresentados, Lumina pediu para ver uma batalha de gigantes, uma luta entre dourados. Kanon riu, me empurrou para o meio da arena com Milo, dizendo.

- Se ela quer... Nala, por que não mostra aquelas asas pro seu irmão?

Nós nos entreolhamos, Milo deu de ombros e nós rimos. Ele evocou sua armadura de escorpião e eu a minha de Tigre Dentes-de-Sabre, elevando meu cosmo ao máximo e despertando as asas douradas que só usara duas vezes até então mas que, finalmente, tinha aprendido a controlar. Lumina ficou sem fala por alguns segundos antes de dizer a Hyoga, que estava ao seu lado:

- Os olhos dela estão dourados...

- E, provavelmente, com as pupilas contraídas verticalmente. – disse ele com um leve sorriso.

- Como assim? – ela se espantou.

- Uma marca dela. Como se já tivesse sangue de tigre desde que nasceu. Acontecia quando tinha emoções muito fortes. Agora é só quando está com o cosmo muito elevado.

Ela observou boquiaberta uma batalha com trocas incessantes de golpes quase imperceptíveis, e ficou ainda mais pasma quando Camus lhe disse que estávamos controlando muito a velocidade para que ela pudesse ver mais do que feixes de luz se cruzando em lugar dos milhares de golpes que aconteciam. A cada rajada de cosmo que se chocavam, o brilho se espalhava por todo o Coliseu, as garras cortavam profundamente o chão, assim como as agulhas abriam furos aparentemente minúsculos. Então resolvi mostrar ao meu irmão que eu tinha aprendido direitinho o que ele me deixara de herança uma vez.

Percebi que seu cosmo explodiu e seu indicador irradiava uma energia perigosa, então ergui também meu indicador e evoquei a Antares ao mesmo tempo em que ele. Sua expressão mudou, num mesmo segundo, o sorriso desafiador formou um semblante de incredulidade para, no instante seguinte, voltar a sorrir. Desferimos o golpe juntos.

- ANTARES!

- Esses dois são loucos! – exclamou mestre Camus.

O brilho se chocou no meio do combate criando um campo de energia tão grande que chegou a escurecer um pouco o Coliseu, que estava banhado do forte sol da tarde. Será que o choque de energias era tanto que estávamos sugando até a luz, como um buraco negro? Mas ao mesmo em tempo que tal idéia passou por nossas cabeças, a esfera de energia se expandiu em grande velocidade, destruindo tudo ao nosso redor. Foi o tempo de os outros que estavam por perto se afastarem, Mu teleportando Lumina e Kiki fazendo o mesmo com a mãe dela, assistiram tudo do alto, a luz vermelha tomando conta de tudo o que teria sido a arena de treinos, transformando-a em pó.

Então, todos voltaram ao chão, a mãe de Lumina estava tão assustada que Kiki teve de ficar ao seu lado para que não caísse, pois suas pernas não paravam de tremer. Milo e eu estávamos caídos, a um quilômetro de distância um do outro e a meio quilômetro de distância do que, segundos atrás, fora o centro da arena. Lumina e Aiolia correram para Milo enquanto Camus e Hyoga vieram para o meu lado. Quase nos bateram ainda mais quando viram que não conseguíamos nos levantar... De tanto rir!

Quando nos trouxeram pelas orelhas de volta ao meio do campo destruído, ainda estávamos enxugando as lágrimas e tentando parar de rir. Essa cena me lembrava de quando eu era pequena e fazia alguma coisa errada, era como mestre Camus costumava nos repreender contra travessuras comuns de crianças, exatamente como se fosse nosso pai. Apesar do ardor na orelha, eu não ligava, pois me trazia certa nostalgia.

- Quando resolverem lutar pra valer mesmo, pela vida e pela morte, me lembrem de colocar uma redoma de energia em volta de vocês – Shaka fez uma pausa dramática antes de terminar a frase – para não destruírem a Grécia!

- Desculpa... – dissemos os dois como se fôssemos crianças travessas.

- Vocês são loucos, mesmo... – disse Saga seriamente – Não sabem que usar uma supernova contra a outra só pode dar em destruição?

- Ih, Saga, acho melhor ficar quietinho que só sabemos disso porque da última vez fomos nós dois que fizemos isso! – Kanon deu um sorriso travesso.

- É... – disse Mu num suspiro – e como daquela vez o trabalho de reconstruir tudo sobra pra mim.

- Ah, não reclama que isso você faz num instantinho – brincou Aiolia, dando um tapinha na costas do ariano.

- E vocês ainda disseram que eles estavam se contendo... – só agora Lumina conseguira falar, sua mãe ainda estava muda.

- Pior é que estavam. E muito. – Camus disse, pois conhecia muito bem o amigo e a discípula.

A garota voltou a ficar sem fala. O que aconteceria se eles usassem tudo de sua energia? Poderiam mesmo destruir a Grécia toda? Isso talvez fosse só um exagero, mas com certeza sua mãe não pensaria mais contra a idéia de que fôssemos capazes de acabar até mesmo com cinco exércitos americanos armados até os dentes de uma vez. Aliás, elas começavam a imaginar que nem mesmo uma bomba atômica seria forte o suficiente contra nós, ou capaz de destruir mais do que nós. Ainda bem que não lidávamos com radiação também. Não sei se seria possível elaborar golpes radioativos, talvez sim, mas quem ia querer isso ali no Santuário? Queríamos manter a Terra segura, e não matá-la de vez, né?

- Você foi incrível, irmãzinha... – disse Milo já de noite, quando estávamos na casa de Escorpião com Hyoga, Camus, Lumina e a mãe dela. – Não acredita como estou orgulhoso.

Fiquei radiante com o elogio, conseguira controlar tão bem a técnica de meu irmão que tínhamos disputado numa igualdade incrível e até ganhara elogio.

- Hey, não fique incentivando essas loucuras, Milo. Você é o irmão mais velho, devia ter mais juízo! – Mestre Camus censurou.

- Mestre, eu já sou adulta o suficiente para ter tanto juízo como qualquer um de vocês, sabia? – disse fingindo estar emburrada.

- Mas parece que puxou demais ao seu irmão para que até mesmo eu te ensinasse algum. – mas acabou não se agüentando e rindo diante de meu olhar desapontado – Tudo bem, eu admito que você esteve mesmo muito bem.

Alarguei meu sorriso, abraçando-o e deixando, como eu já esperava, sem jeito. Adorava deixá-lo sem jeito, ele que era sempre tão sério. Hyoga pegou na mesa seu copo de refresco, ainda um pouco sério, olhando o nada. Abanei a mão diante de seus olhos para chamá-lo de volta a Terra e perguntei o que ele tinha.

- Você sabe que aquilo era perigoso... Podia ter se machucado de verdade.

- Ora, mas o que é isso? Será que você e nosso mestre se esqueceram de que sou uma Amazona e não um saco de batatas?

- Acho que eles ainda são um pouquinho só machistas. – Lumina brincou.

- Até que enfim alguém pra ficar do meu lado!

- Não somos machistas! Só nos preocupamos muito com nossos amigos e familiares! – Milo retrucou, mas estava todo sorrisos para ela.

- Mas são um pouco exagerados, não acham? – perguntei com um beiço.

- Ah... – Camus resolveu cutucar bem fundo – E quem é que ficou desesperada de ver Hyoga em perigo nas correntes de Hera? Quem ficou no lugar dele e depois ficou tão furiosa por achar que estava morto que acabou se matando pra despertar suas asas?

Olhei para ele como se o fosse retalhar com minhas garras naquele instante, mas ele não estava nem aí, continuou com aquele leve sorriso, os olhos fixos nos meus. Lumina ficara novamente muda, não sabia dessa história, aliás, de nenhuma do Santuário em particular, apenas tivera tempo de aprender o geral do nosso mundo. Virei então a cara, ainda mais emburrada.

- Isso é covardia! Não tem nada a ver uma coisa com outra.

Ninguém mais agüentou, eu era tão emotiva e preocupada como Hyoga ou Milo, não tinha um pingo de moral para falar da preocupação deles. Riram de mim como se eu tivesse acabado de enfiar a cara na cobertura de chantili de um grande bolo.

Lumina estava tão maravilhada com aquilo tudo que nunca era história demais para ela, queria saber cada uma das aventuras vividas por nós, começaram contando sobre eu e Milo, sobre nossa vida no Brasil e sobre como nos separáramos, meu treino com Hyoga e Isaak, depois sobre as batalhas dos Cavaleiros de bronze, desde a Guerra Galáctica feita por Saori até as batalhas no Olimpo, contaram sobre suas próprias vidas e missões, sobre a revolta de Saga que levou todos a pensarem que Aiolos era um traidor. Também contaram sobre os treinos, vidas e missões dos dourados e depois sobre histórias do passado, lendas do Santuário, o nascimentos de Ariná, a primeira Amazona, a primeira Guerra Santa, o Cavaleiro lendário de Pégasus. A história mais fascinante foi sobre a última Guerra Santa, quando Hades pintou o Lost Canvas no céu. Passamos a noite conversando, e não foram possíveis contar todas estas histórias, a garota ficou sabendo aos poucos, ao longo dos dias que passava conosco. A mãe dela já voltara para sua vida normal, não só tinha de trabalhar como aquele mundo maluco não era para ela. Mas sua filha sempre saía da escola e ia direto para lá, ficava a tarde toda vendo os treinos e ouvindo as histórias. Ela já sabia muito mais que a maioria dos aspirantes a Cavaleiros.

Então, naquela tarde, ela decidiu que, ao contrário que para sua mãe, aquele mundo era para ela.

- Milo...

- Hum?

- Eu estive pensando... Bom... Sabe... Quer dizer...

- Você tem sempre essa facilidade com palavras? – ele riu.

- Desculpa, é que não sei como dizer.

- Apenas diga.

- É que... Esse lugar, e todas essas histórias fascinantes, os ideais, o poder de proteger tudo o que é importante... E desse jeito vocês protegem o mundo todo!

- Todo mundo é importante, porque tudo tem vida, e a vida é um presente divino que todos devem respeitar.

- Puxa, você é sempre tão brincalhão. É estranho te ouvir falar tão sério.

- A gente brinca com tudo que pode, e assim somos felizes, mas não esquecemos a dor da perda. Não é pra ficarmos sofrendo e nos achando vítimas de nada, mas para não esquecer de como somos felizes com essa segunda chance de estarmos juntos, e para sempre nos lembrarmos do valor da vida e de tudo que há na Terra, pois é por ela que lutamos. Mas não mude de assunto... No que é que estava pensando?

- Bem... Você... Me ensinaria?

- Como assim? – Milo ficou um pouco confuso e incrédulo.

- Quero ser como vocês... Uma de vocês. Quero aprender a usar o cosmo e me tornar forte para ser uma Amazona e lutar pelos ideais de Athena como vocês fazem.

- Mas e os riscos? É perigoso, só o treinamento pode matar você! Não quero isso!

- Você também não queria isso para Nala, não é mesmo? Mas não pode impedir que ela seja o que é e de fazer aquilo que gosta.

- Bem... Nala já era Amazona quando nos reencontramos, não tive muita escolha.

- Milo, Por mais que seja arriscado, mesmo com todos os momentos tristes que já tiveram, mesmo que vocês mesmos tenham morrido em batalha uma vez, eu ainda posso ver os olhos de cada um brilhar quando falam de sua posição. Vocês dizem "Cavaleiros de Athena" com o peito estufado, o nariz empinado e os olhos transbordando de orgulho. Você e Nala, naquele dia, quase se matando numa brincadeira doida, e rindo até não poder mais.

- Bom... Já que ela ta nisso, vamos, pelo menos nos divertir. Até porque ela me espancaria se eu pensasse em fazê-la desistir da armadura. – ele brincou.

- Sei... Eu não acredito que seja só isso. Vocês amam o que fazem porque, apesar de todos os perigos e perdas, aquilo pelo que lutam é verdadeiro! Por mais que você não queira que eu me machuque, EU quero ser feliz desse jeito, fazendo algo que me faça ter orgulho de mim mesma!

- Você pode ter orgulho de si mesma de muitas formas, Lumina.

- Mas só terei de verdade se estiver fazendo o que realmente gosto. E eu gostaria muito de ser forte o suficiente não só para provar pra mim mesma que posso ser tão boa quanto os homens numa luta, mas para proteger o que é importante para mim. – então, fez um olhar de quem não quer nada, mas querendo – Coincidentemente, o que é importante para mim é o mesmo que para Athena e seus Cavaleiros.

Milo riu.

- Você é osso duro, sabia? Até parece minha irmã. Quando quer não há quem tira.

- Isso é um sim? – ela abriu um sorriso infantil.

- Ta bem! Você venceu. – ele afagou seus cabelos – Mas com uma condição.

Ela fez um olhar desentendido, apenas esperando que ele continuasse o raciocínio.

- A de que seja minha namorada!

- Hey! Isso é chantag...

Mas antes que pudesse terminar de fingir que reclamava, Milo colou seus lábios nos dela, dando-lhe um caloroso beijo. Os olhos arregalados da menina logo se fecharam, correspondendo àquele sentimento que a fazia se sentir inteiramente feliz. Quando se afastaram, ambos sorriam, com os olhos brilhantes e sonhadores.

- Então, o que me diz? – perguntou Milo com o olhar mais sedutor que possuía.

- Ta bem... Você venceu.

E com essas palavras, Lumina enlaçou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e o beijou novamente. Milo a abraçou pela cintura com força, e o segundo beijo foi ainda mais cheio de ternura e paixão.

**_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_**

**_Continua..._**


	9. Chapter 9

_Uhu! Temos uma nova aprediz! E meu aniki ganhou uma namorada, finalmente! XD Será q a Lumina aguenta ele por mto tempo? o.o_

_**Milo -** Não seja ridícula, irmãzinha. Eu sou o melhor namorado q alguém poderia ter. Sou lindo de morrer, simpático, engraçado, protetor, faço td p/ agradar quem merece, sou o mais poderoso Cavaleiro que já exitiu... O que mais uma garota poderia querer? u.u_

_**Camus -** Um pouco de modéstia, quem sabe... ¬¬_

_**Milo -** Mas eu sou modesto! ò.o_

_Tanto quando o Aiolia XD_

_**Aiolia -** Hey! Não me compare c/ esse progeto de aracnídeo mal acabado! Diferente dele, o q eu digo é a verdade! _

_**Milo -** Claro... ¬¬_

_Erm... Antes q eles briguem, vamos a mais um capítulo... Será q ainda teremos problemas à vista para o nosso novo casal? o.o Boa leitura a todos e ñ esqueçam de comentar!_

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_

**_Capítulo 9: Primeiro Dia e uma Adversária Histérica_**

Só havia um problema quanto ao namoro de Milo, e não... Eu não tinha ciúmes. Bom... Um pouco, mas isso não vem ao caso. De qualquer forma o coração de meu irmão não era assim tão pequeno que ele tivesse de escolher amar mais sua namorada ou a irmã. A verdade é que a notícia se espalhou mais rápido que fogo em palha. Milo contou aos amigos, todos guardariam segredo se ele assim o quisesse, mas ele estava mesmo era querendo andar por todo lado de mãos dadas com Lumina. Todos seriam discretos, exceto um, que não conseguia se segurar. Nem é preciso fazer muita força para imaginar quem seja. Poucos dias depois Afrodite já contara para meio mundo.

Obviamente a notícia chegara aos aspirantes e, conseqüentemente, aos ouvidos de Adriane, que não gostara nada da notícia.

- Se eu fosse você, me manteria fora disso. – advertiu Shina.

- Mas eu cheguei primeiro! Eu tomei a iniciativa de mostrar que estava a fim.

- Mas pelo jeito ele não estava, não é mesmo? – a mestra desferiu o mais perigoso de seus sorrisos, fazendo a menina murchar um pouco. Mas ela tomou coragem e retrucou.

- Não é assim! Ele me chamou pra passear e nós nos beijamos. Você não viu o olhar todo interessado dele no dia em que eu cheguei nele? Ele estava louco por mim.

- Olha, Adriane, você até pode enganar suas colegas com essas histórias, mas não a mim. Pensa que sou tonta? Eu sei que está inventando tudo isso pra não passar por boba na frente das meninas. Mas se tivesse um pouquinho de orgulho próprio pararia com essa bobagem. E de se jogar pra cima de todos os Cavaleiros bonitos que encontra também. Daqui a pouco ninguém nem vai querer chegar perto de você.

- Diz isso porque quer se manter aí de durona! – ela se irritou com os conselhos – você acha que sendo a irritadinha e a difícil do Santuário todos vão te dar valor, mas só consegue ficar aí sozinha enquanto todas já têm namorado.

- Acho melhor dobrar a língua, mocinha... – ela estreitou perigosamente o olhar, mas a menina continuou, ainda que gaguejando de medo.

- É... É verdade... Até Marin tem Aiolia... Você ficou pra trás... Ela não é sua adversária em tudo?

Shina não se conteve mais, ninguém ali sabia o que estava acontecendo, só escutaram o tapa forte que lançou a aspirante no chão. Com o rosto vermelho de raiva pelo desrespeito, Shina falou para todos escutarem.

- Eu não dou mais instruções para você, Adriane. Se não sabe ter respeito nem por quem te dá conselhos, nem por você mesma, nem é capaz de mostrar um pingo de compostura e honra, então não tem o que precisa para ser Amazona. Se alguém quiser arriscar te treinar, que seja, do contrário dê o fora do Santuário que aqui não é seu lugar.

A menina se levantou, todos os olhares estavam sobre ela, suas colegas não sabiam se a ajudavam a se levantar ou se ficavam na delas para não irritar ainda mais a mestra, mas todas sabiam que Adriane era difícil de se agüentar. Não era só o fato de dar em cima de todo homem bonito que pintava, mas tinha também um temperamento terrível, inventava histórias para se pôr acima dos outros, era exibida e não admitia que ninguém dissesse que estava agindo errado em algo, isso era motivo de guerra. Ela se levantou chorando, com a marca dos dedos de Shina bem vermelhos em seu rosto, e saiu correndo dali. Mas não desistiria. Não ia embora nem ficaria sem seu querido partido. Agora era questão de vida ou morte, ela queria Milo de todas as formas.

Shina tremia de raiva, tentava se segurar, pois acabava pegando afinidade por todas as suas alunas, mesmo que sem querer, mesmo que pela mais difícil delas. Ela queria consertar a garota, mas percebera que isso só era possível quando a outra parte também quer mudar. Ela não tinha o direito de interferir no livre arbítrio de ninguém, não poderia mudar a menina, por mais que fosse capaz de fazê-lo. E este conhecimento lhe causou uma angústia gigantesca dentro de seu peito. Marin tocou seu ombro de leve.

- Shina, você está bem?

- To, sim, Marin, não se preocupe.

- Mas o que aconteceu afinal de contas?

- Como se você não soubesse! Essa menina é impossível e todos sabem. Nem sei porque ela continua por aqui. Acho que só mesmo para tentar dar em cima dos Cavaleiros.

- Ai, Shina, não fica assim. Ela não ia mudar mesmo.

- É... Percebi isso... Se importa se eu quiser dar uma volta sozinha?

- Claro que não. Mas se precisar...

- Obrigada.

Ela saiu do Coliseu, indo dar uma volta pelo Santuário, nem sabia bem para onde ia, apenas andava sem rumo por ai. Foi até um morro onde havia a sombra fresca de uma oliveira e sentou-se, observando longamente o Santuário lá embaixo. Deu um profundo suspiro, enxugando as lágrimas teimosas. Foi quando ouviu uma voz carregada de sotaque.

- Ola, chica! Que faz aqui sozinha?

- Não faço nada. E quantas vezes já disse pra não me chamar assim, Shura?

- Ah, não fala assim. Você sabe que é meu jeito. O que tem de mais?

- Olha, se quer tirar uma com a minha cara, é bom se preparar pra...

- Calma... Mas como você é esquentada!

- O roto falando do esfarrapado... – resmungou, voltando a olhar para o nada.

- Escuta, eu não to "tirando uma com a sua cara", to demonstrando preocupação.

- Não precisa se preocupar comigo. Já sou grandinha.

- E o que isso tem a ver? Achei que fôssemos mais do que companheiros de treinos. Então não somos amigos e irmãos de armas? Qual é, Shina, se esconder de todo mundo pra não mostrar uma fraqueza não vai adiantar de nada. Aliás, nem fraqueza isso é! Você não tem que provar nada pra ninguém, sabia?

- Não sabia que era psicólogo. – disse com olhos estreitos, fixos no horizonte.

- Ser não sou, mas a gente tenta. – ele riu – e aí, posso me sentar?

- Não sou dona do morro mesmo... – disse dando de ombros.

Há alguns metros dali, Lumina se arrumava toda empolgada com as roupas de amazona que eu lhe emprestara. É certo que a calça ficou só um pouquinho curta porque eu sou baixinha, mas até que ficou legal, parecia uma corsário coladinha, como as calças de academia. Ela amarrou a fita na cintura e estava indo se encontrar conosco quando passou por Adriane no caminho. Ela não conhecia a aspirante, mas a menina saltou na sua frente com o olhar desafiador.

- Ahm... Bom dia. – disse Lumina, tentando ser amigável.

- Bom dia coisa nenhuma! Pode ir desistindo!

- Ah, desculpe... Mas desistir de que? – tornou desentendida.

- Não se faça de tonta, menina!

- Olha, não é por nada, – a menina passou a demonstrar total desinteresse – Mas já que não quer ser educada comigo... Não sei do que está falando, e seja lá do que for, eu nem te conheço para ir na sua onda. Se me dá licença...

- Não dou coisa nenhuma. – ela tinha o olhar em chamas – Ele é meu, entendeu? E é bom a novata não ficar no meu caminho!

- Ah, é isso... Olha, acho que quem escolhe de quem ele é... Deve ser ele mesmo.

Então, já explodindo de irritação e não agüentando mais o olhar desafiador e firme de Lumina, a aspirante a pegou pela alça do corpete e a aproximou de seu nariz.

- Pra sua informação, ruivinha, eu cheguei primeiro e ele tava interessadíssimo. Ele me beijou e tudo o mais, então acho que você devia pensar duas vezes antes de se achar muito esperta.

- E pra sua informação... Loirinha... Eu to indo pro Coliseu pro meu primeiro treino e não quero falar disso. Me solta...

- Se não o que? Acha que é capaz de brigar comigo? Eu te arrebento e Milo nunca mais vai conseguir olhar pra sua feiúra!

Quando eu cheguei, Adriane tinha erguido Lumina do chão e suas mãos estavam emanando relâmpagos perigosos para quem ainda não despertara um cosmo. Parou imediatamente, com a menina ainda no ar, olhando espantada para mim.

- Eu posso saber o que raios ta acontecendo aqui?

A aspirante a jogou para o lado, desviando o olhar de mim covardemente.

- Então... Adriane... Posso saber porque você tava amarrotando a MINHA roupa? – meu tom era de completa ironia. Claro que eu estava preocupada era com Lumina, e não com a roupa.

- Eu... Só estava...

- Estava ameaçando Lumina porque não conseguiu ficar com o meu irmão!

- Não é isso! Ela começou a tirar sarro da minha cara quando eu me apresentei!

- Vá contar histórias para o jardim de infância, Aspirante! Se eu te pegar ameaçando qualquer um que seja, a única coisa de Escorpião que vai sentir serão suas agulhas, só que pelas MINHAS mãos!

- Eu sinto muito... – e saiu correndo, enquanto eu ajudava Lumina a se levantar.

A menina olhou para mim, estava um pouco envergonhada, um pouco emburrada, mas também agradecida e até incrédula. Mesmo com todas as histórias que ouvira a meu respeito, ainda era difícil acreditar que eu pudesse meter tanto medo em alguém aparentemente forte como a menina que fora capaz de erguê-la do chão tão facilmente.

- Puxa... Até eu fiquei com o coração meio apertado com a sua energia agressiva!

- Desculpe por isso – eu sorri – mas essa menina precisa de uma lição. – e quando percebi, ela parecia um tanto cabisbaixa – Que foi? Você não ta chateada por ter precisado de ajuda, né? As coisas são diferentes aqui, é seu primeiro dia. Mas com seu potencial, você vai ficar rapidinho mais forte que Adriane, mesmo que ela já esteja por aqui há um ano.

- Não é isso...

- Então?

- Ela disse que seu irmão... Estava muito a fim dela e que eles saíram juntos e se beijaram. Veio dizer que eu ficasse longe dele. Que ele era dela.

Eu sabia que aquilo era coisa séria, mas não consegui me conter diante de tanta coragem daquela garota arrogante e irritante. Dei uma gostosa gargalhada, deixando Lumina sem jeito e até um pouco irritada com meu gesto.

- O que tem de engraçado?

- Desculpe... – e controlei o riso – Não acredite no que Adriane diz. Ela inventa todo tipo de história, até as mais mirabolantes, para se colocar num patamar superior, para dizer que consegue tudo o que quer mesmo quando não consegue e para não passar a vergonha de dizer que levou um baita fora.

- Então Milo...

- Ele passa longe dela! Me disse, no dia que ela deu em cima dele, que sabia muito bem que ela era do tipo que dava em cima de todo homem bonito e com status que aparecia. Ele a tratou tão bem que eu morri de raiva, mas me garantiu que nem chegaria perto dela. E realmente não chegou.

- Como pode ter certeza?

- Ora, eu conheço meu irmão! Ele é orgulhoso, não cairia na de uma assanhada como esta. Além do mais, estamos sempre juntos, ou ele está com mestre Camus. Só se ele fugiu de seu templo no meio da madrugada pra ninguém ver! – e ri de novo. Lumina suspirou fundo, e eu completei – Não se preocupe. Se meu irmão dá sua palavra em alguma coisa, ele a segue a todo custo.

- Obrigada, Nala...

- E fique feliz que eu fui com a sua cara, heim! – brinquei por fim, abraçando-a enquanto andávamos na direção da arena de treinos – Porque eu sou tão ciumenta com meu irmão quanto ele é comigo!

Ela ficou corada de vergonha, mas no fundo estava feliz por eu estar do seu lado.

_**-/-/-ooo-/-/-**_

_**Continua...**_


	10. Chapter 10

_É... Pelo jeito a doida da Adriane não vai dar mole. O que mais ela vai causar nessa história, heim?_

_**Milo -** Eu ñ quero rever isso... Ela é psicótica! Mantenha essa doida longe de mim se ñ eu esqueço q ela ñ pode com o meu poder e faço peneira dessa maluca! ò.ó_

_**Camus -** Ele ficou traumatizado... ¬¬_

_**Milo -** Traumatizado o caramba! Tô é morrendo de raiva! Vc ia tá desse jeito também se fosse c/ vc ò.ó_

_Calma, maninho... Mta calma nessa hora... Bom... Antes de começar o nosso penúltimo capítulo, vou responder a review! _

_**Black Scorpio no Nix** - Primeiro, mto obrigada por seu coment! Segundo, q bom q vc gostou! Eu ia adorar ver sua fic tb. Eu sei como é, a gnt sempre acha q num tah bom o suficiente XD Agora... Qto à Adriane, naum se preocupe em ser sádica, afina, ela merece. Se vc quiser pode até bater nela, mas acho q depois do baque que ela vai levar nesse capítulo nem vai precisar xD Eu sou má... Mto má... ! (Risada maníaca do saga)_

_Hyoga - Erm... Acho melhor eu terminar de apresentar os capítulo jah q a Nala tá em estado de extasi psicótico -.- Afinal td mundo já deve estar curioso p/ saber o q a Adriene apronta... E o que acontece c/ ela, neh?_

_Espero q estejam mesmo... Pq minha vingança será malígna! !_

_Hyoga - Bom... Boa leitura... E comentem... onegai! o.o  
_

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_

_**Capítulo 10: O Castigo de quem Agarra o MEU irmão!**_

Estávamos agora na metade do dia, Milo havia voltado para as doze casas, ele e Camus almoçaram juntos na casa de Aquário, enquanto eu e Hyoga havíamos levado Lumina para ver outras partes do Santuário. Ainda não conhecia o Templo da Coroa do Sol, que era vizinho do Santuário, e lhe contamos que há muito tempo, Atena e Apollo tiveram uma desavença e entraram em uma batalha. Como sempre, o Deus Sol, como a maioria dos outros Deuses do Olimpo, não aceitava que sua irmã estivesse em favor dos humanos e lutasse por eles. Esta batalha foi pouco antes da última Guerra Santa, ocorrida na geração de Dohko e Shion. Três dos mais experientes Cavaleiros de ouro da Época, Dohko de Libra, Shion de Áries e Sísifo de Sagitário, foram os responsáveis pela vitória sobre os Coroas Solares de Apollo e sobre o próprio Deus encarnado em corpo humano (o que ele detestava, mas era a forma que se tinha de combater os Cavaleiros). Na época, Athena estava encarnada numa menina chamada Sasha, e era ainda muito pequena, mas mesmo assim seu cosmo foi capaz de proteger seus Cavaleiros e garantir a vitória. Desde então, a encosta de Dejunte, junto com o Templo da Coroa do Sol, estava sob a posse de Athena, o que deixava seu irmão mais velho "só um pouco contrariado".

Milo concordara que seria legal sua namorada conhecer melhor a mim e Hyoga, para ficarmos mais próximos, e por isso deixou que fôssemos sozinhos até lá. Aproveitou para conversar um pouco com Camus sobre as novidades, e parecia uma criança de tão feliz. Camus ria só de ver o olhar apaixonado do amigo contando sobre a garota. Ao fim do almoço, quando estavam a caminho de volta para o treino, Milo resolveu passar em sua casa para tomar uma ducha, pois fazia muito calor naquele dia. Camus resolveu fazer o mesmo, mas como sabia que Milo era muito lerdo nas suas duchas, resolveram se encontrar mais tarde direto no Coliseu.

Toda a confusão começou quando Milo finalmente voltava para a arena para os treinos da tarde. É certo que já houvera muita confusão pela manhã, mas comparado a isto, até que a briguinha de Adriane contra Lumina não fora nada. Ela o estava espiando desde a manhã, longe dos olhares dos outros Cavaleiros, Amazonas e aspirantes, afinal, como todos conheciam sua fama, não havia muitas pessoas dispostas a treiná-la, a não ser Máscara da Morte, que com um sorriso sarcástico se dispusera a colocar a menina "nos eixos", o que deixava a todos ainda mais apreensivos com a idéia. E se ele a transformasse numa masoquista de tanto judiar da garota?

Mas voltando ao que interessa, Adriane seguiu Milo e Camus até a entrada das Doze Casas, comeu ali sua merenda e, depois, esperou que ele voltasse. Quando viu que apenas Camus descia as escadas, ficou ainda mais contente: Isso queria dizer que, na volta, Milo estaria sozinho e seria todinho dela. Quando ele apareceu na trilha, ela esperou até que a encosta encobrisse a primeira casa e correu até ele.

- Milo! – gritou ela, alcançando-o – Olá! Não sabia que estava passando por aqui há estas horas. Que coincidência te encontrar na mesma trilha que eu.

- Oi, Adriane... – ele deu um sorriso de canto de boca, entendendo muito bem a situação – Como vai?

- Muito bem! E você?

- Também... Voltando pra mais uma tarde de treinos... Pelo mesmo caminho que todo Cavaleiro tem de fazer quando sai das Doze Casas.

Ajeitou a franja como quem não quer nada, percebendo que a menina havia gelado com o comentário. "Precisa jogar na cara que percebeu que eu vim até aqui de propósito?" - pensou a garota.

- Ah, é... Eu tinha até esquecido... Tava andando por aí, meio sem rumo, sabe?

- Sem rumo? Você não vai mais treinar?

- Sei lá... Mestra Shina não quer mais nada comigo... – a menina fingiu uma tristeza profunda quando, na verdade, estava morrendo de raiva da Amazona.

- É mesmo... Eu vi a briga, mas não sei porque ela te expulsou do time.

- Eu também não entendi! Eu acho que ela tem inveja de mim porque ela está ficando velha e sozinha enquanto eu... Bem... Eu vou atrás do que eu quero, sabe? Ela deve ter inveja da minha coragem no campo dos sentimentos.

- Acho que os sentimentos de Shina são bastante fortes.

- Mas ela não sabe deixá-los falar. Foge deles como diabo da cruz!

- Ou talvez os guarde para quem ela, um dia, goste de verdade.

- Você ta do lado dela depois daquele tapa gratuito? – demonstrou indignação.

- Shina não faz nada de graça, a não ser ter perseguido o Seiya na época em que ele viu o rosto dela e isso ainda era passível de morte. Bom, não era exatamente de graça, já que tinha a tal lei, mas enfim...

- Pois eu ainda acho que ela vai acabar sozinha por ser aquela durona que é! E vai ser bem feito por ficar me censurando por ir atrás do que quero quando, na verdade, ela está morrendo de inveja por eu ser forte o bastante para fazer isso!

- Ela não vai ficar sozinha. Shura sabe como lidar com ela, é persistente e seus sentimentos são verdadeiros. – ele não estava gostando muito dos comentários da menina.

- Shura? Não me diga que ele...

- Afinal de contas, Adriane, por que está me seguindo?

- O que? Mas... Eu não estava te...

- Acha que sou Cavaleiro de ouro a toa? Olha, não gosto que fale de Shina como está falando. Ela é minha amiga, e diferente de você, ela preza sentimentos verdadeiros, ao invés de caprichos.

- Você acha que o que sinto é um capricho? Como pode?

- Olha, Adriane, me desculpe, mas você não vai conseguir ficar comigo só pela insistência, e eu gosto de Lumina. Estamos namorando, entende? – ele andou um pouco à frente, Adriane ficou parada, sem saber como reagir, então ele se voltou e seu coração gelou ainda mais com as palavras duras do escorpiniano – E por favor, pare de contar mentiras a nosso respeito.

Ele lhe deu as costas novamente, seu rosto ficou vermelho de pura raiva, ela cerrou os punhos e tomou sua decisão. "Então vou fazer com que não sejam mais mentiras, Milo de Escorpião...!" Ela saltou em seu pescoço, colando a força seus lábios nos dele, que estarrecido tentou se afastar. Mas ela se agarrara tão forte ao seu pescoço que só conseguiria fazê-lo se a machucasse muito. Ele deu um passo para trás, tentando empurrá-la, acabou tropeçando e caindo de costas, com a garota em cima de seu corpo, ainda agarrada a si. Ela passou uma perna para cada lado de sua cintura e cravou as unhas no peito do Cavaleiro, que não sabia mais o que fazer para se desvencilhar, conseguiu virar o rosto, mas ela começou a beijar seu pescoço e passar seu corpo luxuriosamente pelo seu na tentativa de fazê-lo desejá-la.

- Para com isso, Adriane! Me solta!

- Se não me quisesse de verdade, teria me tirado a força de cima de você, querido. Eu sei que me deseja, nenhum homem resiste às tentações, então se solte e deixe rolar...

- Eu não quero te machucar! Sabe que posso até te matar dependendo do que fizer!

- Mas é outra coisa que você quer... – continuou dizendo com voz sedutora em seu ouvido, fazendo seu hálito roçar sua nuca – Oh, Milo, eu sei que me quer pra você...

- Está louca! Sai logo de cima de mim!

- Não! Eu estou louca sim, mas por você...

- Estou avisando... Me larga!

Não muito longe dali, eu, Hyoga e Lumina voltávamos da encosta de Dejunte quando encontramos com mestre Camus. Ele nos disse que Milo estava tomando uma ducha antes de voltar ao treino e, por isso resolvemos ir até lá para apressá-lo. Mas bem no momento em que íamos nos separar de nosso mestre, sentimos o cosmo de Milo, como se estivesse desesperado. Fiquei pensando o que deixaria meu irmão em situação tão difícil e, ainda assim, o fizesse não explodir o cosmo de uma vez. Mestre Camus resolveu voltar conosco, afirmando que imaginava o que estaria acontecendo. Tinha sentido que estavam sendo seguidos o dia inteiro e ele tinha certeza de quem era.

Quando chegamos ao local, Lumina ficou quase roxa com a cena, de pura raiva e vontade de trucidar aquela infeliz. Ela estava quase violentando meu irmão, que se debatia sob ela, tentando afastá-la sem precisar machucá-la.

- Eu quero ser sua, Milo...

- Nem em um milhão de encarnações! Solta ou eu reajo de verdade!

- Então eu quero ver sua reação! – disse sorrindo maliciosamente e cravando mais um beijo que Milo afastou com custo.

Não agüentei ver aquilo, Camus queria fazer alguma coisa, mas eu já estava explodindo por dentro e ele percebeu que eu queria acertar as contas eu mesma com aquela pervertida. Hyoga tentou dizer que me ajudaria, mas nosso mestre o puxou de volta.

- Deixe que ela resolva isso de mulher para mulher, Hyoga.

Ele balançou a cabeça numa afirmação e deixou que eu avançasse a passos perigosos. Lumina, mais uma vez, ficou olhando, assustada com o quanto eu podia parecer, por vezes, inofensiva e, por outras, um verdadeiro demônio.

- Eu posso saber o que se passa? – disse em voz alta e dura.

A menina congelou, ainda agarrada ao meu irmão, quando ouviu minha voz. Sabia que eu, diferente de Milo, que não queria bater numa garota, era um verdadeiro perigo para ela. Eu não me importava com o fato de que jogar só um pouquinho do meu poder contra uma aspirante com apenas um ano de treino e nenhuma experiência de combate seria covardia. Não quando ela estava se atirando de forma tão covarde para cima do MEU irmão. E com a energia que eu emanava, ela sentiria isso de mim perfeitamente, mesmo que eu quisesse esconder minhas intenções, o que não era o caso.

- Nala! – gritou meu irmão aliviado – Graças a Athena, me ajuda!

- Um Cavaleiro de ouro pedindo arrego para uma Amazona de bronze. Onde foi parar aquele seu orgulho? – disse num sorriso maldoso enquanto a menina se afastava dele.

- Não seja má, irmãzinha. – disse ele se levantando com um beiço de insatisfação.

Avancei contra Adriane, que mal conseguia se levantar, com os olhos arregalados sem entender por que seu corpo não a obedecia. Meu indicador apontado para ela brilhava com cristais de gelo e, quando me aproximei, o círculo de gelo em torno de seu corpo se desfez. Agarrei a garota pela manga do corpete e a ergui até o meu nariz. Como ela era bem mais alta que eu, ficou quase que ajoelhada à minha frente.

- O que foi que eu te disse quanto a você ameaçar alguém, Adriane?

- Eu não estava... – tentou gaguejando.

- Ah, é... Estava agarrando! E agarrando o MEU irmão! Escuta bem as minhas palavras, menina: Ele... Não... Está... A fim! Será que deu pra cair a ficha ou eu vou ter que desenhar?

- Você não entende? Eu quero ele de qualquer jeito e não vou desistir! Você é só irmã dele... Não devia se meter nisso.

Meu tapa na sua cara a lançou tão longe que ela rolou pelo chão. Se ergueu com os olhos cheios de lágrimas pela dor, e cheios de raiva. Eu continuei.

- Não devia me meter? Pra que? Pra você se aproveitar que é mais fraca e que ninguém quer te machucar? Pra você se aproveitar da sua fragilidade e fazer o que bem entende? Eu devia te transformar numa bela peneira pra parar de encher as paciências... Mas vou ser legal desta vez... Vou falar com Saori e dizer que você não tem perfil para continuar no Santuário. Vá buscar uma vida com as pessoas normais e esqueça que o Santuário já existiu! É por causa de pessoas como você que muitos perdem as esperanças na humanidade, mas graças a Athena eu estou aqui, onde a maioria das pessoas são aquelas que nos mostram que ainda existe bondade entre nós. Não vou deixar que alguém como você seja uma fruta podre no meio de nós!

- Não! Por favor, não me mande embora! – pela primeira vez eu vi um sentimento verdadeiro vindo dela: Medo – Eu cresci aqui! Não sei fazer nada lá fora. Se eu for, o que eu vou fazer pra viver? Só vai me restar viver de esmola! Ou pior... Eu... Eu não quero virar garota de programa ou coisa parecida!

Eu fiquei olhando para ela, tentando ser impassível, mas seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, pela primeira vez sinceras, ela se ajoelhou e cobriu o rosto.

- Por favor! Por favor eu sei que você é afilhada de Athena... Não fale isso de mim para ela! Eu juro que mudo... Que tomo jeito... Eu me controlo. Faço o que for preciso pra ficar! Mas por favor não fale com Athena, senhorita Nala...

Suspirei forte ao ver aquela menina, pela primeira vez, parecendo um ser humano frágil e sinceramente arrependido de seus atos, pela primeira vez percebendo que fizera coisas erradas e que as conseqüências poderiam ser terríveis. Droga de coração mole que eu tenho... No fim não consegui ser tão dura quanto pretendia. Mas quem sabe ela pudesse mesmo ter salvação depois disso.

- Você sabe que Shina não quer mais te treinar... E que todos os mestres sabem como você é e que desrespeitou sua mestra. Todos gostam muito de Shina e desgostam de seus hábitos... Ninguém quer te treinar...

- Oh, por favor... Tem de ter um jeito...

- Bom... Tem uma pessoa que se dispôs a... Te colocar nos eixos, mas...

- Que bom! Que bom, senhorita, obrigada!

- Não devia, primeiro, querer saber quem é?

- Tudo bem! Qualquer coisa é melhor que ser expulsa.

- Se você diz... Levanta e vem com a gente pra arena.

- Sim, senhorita... – disse de cabeça baixa.

Voltei para junto de meu mestre, meu irmão, Hyoga e Lumina, esta ainda me olhando com espanto, mas desta vez até Camus não conseguira acreditar que eu pudesse ser tão estúpida. Se bem que ele ainda achava que Adriane realmente merecera, até Hyoga lançou um olhar duro e impassível para ela, depois tomando minha mão sob o olhar ciumento de Milo, que, por dentro, saltava de felicidade de se ver tão querido da irmãzinha. Tomamos o rumo do Coliseu, e a aspirante nos seguiu, alguns passos atrás e de cabeça baixa enquanto andávamos em silêncio, como se inconscientemente combinássemos de deixar o clima mais pesado para o lado dela.

Quando lá chegamos, a menina começou a ficar inquieta, estávamos indo direto na direção dos Cavaleiros de ouro e ela não podia acreditar que a única pessoa que aceitaria treiná-la pudesse ser um dos dourados. Será que, finalmente, estava começando a ter sorte? Isto seria um sinal de que ela poderia ser melhor que suas companheiras, que poderia ser uma Amazona de meter inveja? Ou seria um sinal de que este era o dia em que encontraria o partido que deixaria qualquer menina do Santuário mordida? No fundo ela ainda não conseguia controlar seus pensamentos e desejos mesquinhos. Ainda... Mas balançou a cabeça tentando afastar tais pensamentos. "Não... Eu prometi a senhorita Nala que tomaria jeito, que seria uma pessoa diferente. Não posso correr o risco de ser mandada embora daqui ou não terei para onde ir!" É certo que estava mais preocupada com o seu futuro, caso fosse mandada embora, e não exatamente em ser alguém melhor, mas isso já era um começo. Quem sabe o fato de ter de se condicionar a bons comportamentos não acabasse lhe mostrando o quanto aquele seria, realmente, o melhor caminho.

Por trás de Hyoga, Camus e Milo ela não pôde ver com quem eu falava agora.

- Carlo... Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

"Carlo...? Não conheço nenhum Cavaleiro, soldado ou aspirante com esse nome..." – pensou ela, tentando ver quem era, mas não conseguiria sem chamar a atenção de todos ali para o fato de que estava nervosa demais para se manter quieta. Ele fez um "hum" como quem diz: "Faz logo a porcaria da pergunta e não me chame pelo meu primeiro nome da próxima vez ou eu te mato!" Mas é claro que isso não me intimidaria e eu acabei rindo.

- Ainda ta de pé sua proposta de colocar Adriane nos eixos?

- Se ela tiver peito pra encarar... – respondeu, esquecendo do nome pelo qual o chamei e abrindo um satisfeito sorriso de quem tinha pensamentos pra lá de sádicos.

Mesmo sem olhar para ela, mesmo estando escondida atrás de meu mestre, meu irmão e de Hyoga, era impossível não sentir a energia de desespero que emanou da garota, juntamente com o disparar de seu coração. "Essa voz... Ah, não... Não me diga que esse tal de Carlo é..." E quando abrimos caminho para mostrá-la ao Cavaleiro, ela estava branca como calcário, suando frio, engoliu em seco, suas pernas bambearam e ela quase caiu. Foi o próprio dourado quem a segurou pela parte de trás do corpete, levantando-a até chegar seu rosto bem perto do dele, que tinha um sorriso que quase a fez chorar de medo.

- Como vai, Bambina...?

Ela engoliu em seco novamente. Cheguei ao lado dela como quem não entende a situação, também sorrindo.

- Não seja mau educada, Adriane... Diga olá para Máscara da Morte. Ele será seu novo mestre.

- E pra mostrar que sou bonzinho, vou te deixar me chamar só de mestre Máscara!

Ela desmaiou de vez, Máscara da Morte a olhou com desprezo e a colocou nos ombros como se fosse um ferido de guerra, se afastando do grupo e dizendo:

- Isso vai ser interessante...

- Desculpe pelo nome, Máscara... – disse em tom de brincadeira – Mas queria manter o suspense. Espero que ela não tenha ficado traumatizada demais!

- Dessa vez passa! Mas só porque você acabou de me dar alguns anos de diversão como presente. Quanto ao trauma, não se preocupe que ela ainda não viu nada! – e saiu com seu sorriso mórbido.

Todos o seguiam com o olhar. Qual seria a possibilidade mais preocupante? Uma futura masoquista? Ela acabar morrendo só pelo medo? Ela acabar tão traumatizada que a teriam de manter pelo resto da vida sedada na psiquiatria com uma mentalidade de criança de cinco anos suicida? No fim, todos voltaram os olhares para mim, até Shaka parecia levemente chocado quando comentou.

- Imagino o que teria feito se o atacado fosse Hyoga...

- Nada mais... E nada menos. Amo meu irmão, Hyoga E mestre Camus o mesmo tanto, só que de formas diferentes. – respondi dando de ombros, e percebi que os três coraram fortemente.

- Você consegue ser bem malvada quando quer, sabia? – disse Hyoga, por fim, num meio sorriso.

- Talvez tenha sido um pouco pesado... – pensou Camus, tentando ser um pouco sensato em meio ao seu próprio pensamento de que nada menos faria Adriane parar.

- Pois se eu já fosse forte como Nala, teria feito exatamente igual! – retrucou Lumina, cruzando os braços e fazendo cara de brava.

Milo abriu um largo e orgulhoso sorriso, abraçando Lumina de um lado e eu de outro com muita força.

- É isso aí! Essas são minha irmãzinha – e me deu um beijo na testa – e minha namorada! – e deu um apaixonado beijo nos lábios de Lumina.

- Certo... Vamos voltar pro treino antes que acabe o dia e estamos aqui parados! – tornou Dohko sorrindo, como todos os outros.

De longe, Shina e Marin observavam a cena. A Amazona de Serpente balançou a cabeça lentamente de um lado para outro, incrédula, olhou para a colega e as duas acabaram rindo juntas. Voltou-se para suas alunas e gritou:

- O que estão olhando, curiosas? Voltem ao treino!

Voltaram amedrontadas para as lutas, e Marin também voltou às suas meninas:

- Vocês também! Não é hora de moleza!

_**-/-/-ooo-/-/-**_

_**Continua...**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Ah! Dane-se! Eu sei q naum faz uma semana ainda q eu postei o capítulo anterior, mas vamos acabar logo c/ isso q eu tô hiperativa hj XD Bom... Depois de mostrar q eu posso ser mto malvada qdo quero, mas c/ quem merece, claro..._

_**Camus -** Não conhecia esse seu lado sádico o.o_

_Pois é... Mas ela mecheu com meu irmão e isso não tem perdão! ò.ó_

_**Lumina -** Eu achei mto bem feito! ò.ób_

_**Hyoga -** Agora vamos ter duas malucas juntas XD_

_**Milo -** Vê se não fala assim delas, pato... Ou eu te tranformo em peneira! ò.ó Irmazinha fez mto bem de dar um corretivo naquela psicopata! _

_Q bom q pelo menos um de vcs percebeu minhas boas intenções ù.u_

_**Camus -** Vc puxou MESMO pro seu irmão u.u_

_Brigada, mestre! X3 _

_Mas vamos agora à resposta da Review... **Black Scorpio no Nyx -** Minha santa Athena! Tdos os Cavs são seus? Dexa um poko p/ mim! xD E naum rela no meu irmão, heim? ¬¬ Brincadera =P Mas enfim..._

_**Dite -** Enfim... Não vem c/ essa não, querida! C/ todo o respeito... O Carlito é MEUZINHO da silva e ninguém tasca! *agarra o Mask*_

_**Mask -** Dite, dá um tempo! Vc tem q fazer isso na frente de td mundo? ò.ó_

_**Dite -** Tenho! X3 *tasco um bejão no mask*_

_Erm... *censurando a imagem* Enfim... Infelizmente eu adoro a idéia do espanhol e da italiana juntos! AMO! XD Vai ter q se conformar =P Mas sabe o q eu gosto mto mais do q Carlo-Dite e Shura-Shina? UMA PIRANHA SENDO TORTURADA POR ANOS A FIO NO TREINAMENTO MAIS PSICÓTICO Q ALGUÉM POSSA TER! Aposto q o Mask vai se divertir a beça xD Espero q a diversão sádica dele compense o fato de eu ter colocado a piranha da Adriane tão perto do seu queridinho dourado xD E espero q vc goste desse epílogo! Bjinhus! ^-^v_

_Enfim... Vamos ao último capítulo! Na vdd esse daqui é o epílogo, eu dei uma baita adiantada no tempo dos acontecimentos, então, nesse capítulo já se passarm anos e eu já tenho minha filhotinha Dalila! X3 Espero q gostem dessa minha pequena visão do Satuário vindouro! ^-^_

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_

_**Epílogo: Os tempos que virão!**_

O tempo passaria, como sempre devagar. Os anos iriam lentos e calmos, sempre adiante. O que aconteceu com Adriane? Bem, não se preocupem... Apesar do medo estampado nos olhos de todos os Cavaleiros presentes no momento em que ela conheceu seu novo mestre, ela não se tornaria nenhuma maníaca, louca, psicopata ou masoquista. Ah, claro! Ela também não virou defunto. Na verdade ela mudou... Mudou mesmo. Eu fiquei pasma de ver que se tornou uma mulher séria, calma, centrada e completamente respeitadora, o que a fez mais bonita do que já parecia, já que não tinha mais o ar de assanhada nem de mesquinha. Acabou conseguindo a Armadura de Bronze de Pomba, e se casou com o Lobo Nachi. Lembram dele? Aquele do quinteto de Jabu, lutou na Guerra Galáctica, no Japão. Enfim... Eles se gostavam de verdade, fiquei feliz pelos dois. Lógico, depois de me refazer do susto que levei com a informação de que ela sossegara o facho. E também depois de conseguir parar de rir e aceitar que não era uma piada.

Agora... Que tal uma sessão de fofocas do Santuário? Se bem que não são bem fofocas, mas boas notícias... Adivinhem que vai ter uma pequena geminiana? Saori e Seiya! Acreditam numa coisa dessas? Eu quase cai morta quando soube que os dois estavam juntos. Minha madrinha havia, finalmente, acabado com aquela bobagem de se manter afastada de Seiya por ser a líder do Santuário e pelo que os outros pensariam. Só não sei porque Seiya... Caramba, ele é uma besta! Brincadeirinha... Eu adoro ele também, mas sabe como é, né? Não posso perder a piada. Até que enfim os dois se resolveram, porque desde sempre dava pra perceber mais que eles se gostavam do que o fato de o céu ser azul. Ao que me disseram, a pequena semi-deusa se chamará Nami. A pobre Saori parece estar duas vezes maior do que o normal com aquele barrigão. Mas não posso dizer muito, já que, com todo meu tamanho, foi assim que me senti no fim da gestação de Dalila!

Bom... Tem agora que tem muito casal no Santuário, todos querem saber quando vêm os filhotes... Mas a maioria está esperando um pouco mais para terem seus pimpolhos... Mas tenho certeza que logo, logo o Santuário estará cheio de alegria e vida nova! Afrodite já está quase dobrando Máscara da Morte para adotarem uma bebê. Acho que o Máscara têm medo de se apegar pra valer...

E antes que me esqueça! Depois de muita insistência, algumas brigas e uns tapas, Shina acabou cedendo. Ela e Shura não se largam um só minuto, e quando treinam juntos é de dar medo. Ela não quer ficar por baixo nem ferrando! E Shura adora seu temperamento estourado. Entre tapas e beijos... Aqueles dois vão longe! Coitados é dos futuros filhos desse casal de esquentadinhos! Mas a história desses dois eu conto da próxima...

Quanto a Lumina... Bom, ela e Milo acabaram se casando depois que eu e Hyoga. Parece meio estranho que a irmã bem mais nova se case tão mais cedo, mas eu e Hyoga nos conhecíamos há muito mais tempo, né? Todo mundo já dizia que tinha passado da hora de pararmos com aquela frescurite e juntar os trapos de uma vez por todas. Mas parando de falar de mim e dos outros, porque essa história e do meu irmão e da minha cunhada! Ela se tornou uma Amazona absurdamente poderosa. Acho que essa coisa de Ouro, Prata e Bronze já era desde que Seiya, Shiryu, Shun, Ikki, Hyoga e eu resolvemos fazer uma reviravolta na história dos Cavaleiros de Athena mostrando do que éramos capazes em nossas batalhas. A menina superou rapidamente a que se tornaria sua grande adversária, tanto quanto Shina o era de Marin. Adriane era forte, com certeza, mas Lumina tinha uma chama dentro do coração que era absurda. E devo dizer que a armadura de Raposa caiu muito bem nela! O laranja da vestimenta combinava com seus cabelos cor de fogo.

Mas a melhor das notícias é que eu, finalmente, serei tia! Nossos bebês nascerão juntos e poderão crescer juntos também. Dalila está toda animada com a chegada do irmãozinho. Será um menino. A pobrezinha não sabe se fica grudada na minha barriga ou na da tia. Sorte que com Hikari, filha de Shun e June, ela se distrai um pouco, ou acabaria doida de tanta expectativa, a pobre escorpiniana. Nós o chamaremos de Alecksey, que em russo quer dizer "protetor". E Lumina me disse que o seu será Lesath, como o antigo Cavaleiro de Escorpião que, aliás, tinha o nome de uma das estrelas da constelação. Ele não será Escorpiniano, os dois vão ser leoninos, como Lumina, para o desgosto de Milo, que não agüenta mais Aiolia tirando onda com a sua cara.

- Olha só quem mordeu a língua duas vezes! Me torra tanto e agora, casado com uma leonina e pai de um bichaninho pulguento! – dizia ele só para ver meu irmão bravo. Ah, como aqueles dois se adoram...

É isso. Como queria dizer desde o começo, meu irmão não é mulherengo, muito pelo contrário. Ele encontrou a garota perfeita! Bom pra mim, que ganhei uma irmãzona!

_**FIM**_

_E finalmente nossa história chega ao fim! Mto obrigada p/ quem leu, p/ quem gostou, p/ quem comentou... E quem naum comentou... Comenta! XD_

_Bjus e até a próxima fic! ^-^v_


End file.
